The Pen Pal
by jasmine13992
Summary: Stefan isn't the only one keeping secrets Elena has a friend that no one else knows about now that her parent are gone, and her friend has secrets of her own. See how this friendship affects the events that happen after Elena becomes involved in the supernatural world, and in the lives of the Salvatore brothers. AU after Season 1 episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

The Pen Pal

Prologue

At twenty-nine Jessica Chivari thought she had life all figured out. She had just finished Medical school, and had gotten a position at the local hospital.

She had achieved everything she wanted after the accident that changed her life. Little did she know that one random mistake was about to change her life again this time forever.

She received a letter that was incorrectly addressed from an elementary school student as part of a school pen pal project. She didn't want the poor girl to be the only one not to receive a reply so she wrote back. They had been exchanging letters, e-mails, phone calls and a few rare visits ever since.

Elena Gilbert had become important to her as had the people in her life. Jessica felt as if she knew them, and through Elena's letters she did in a sense. Elena held nothing back when she wrote to her, and so she learned all about Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Elena's parents.

Over the years as they wrote back and forth. Elena became like the daughter she never had. She was the most important person in her life, and even though they lived hours apart she tried to always be there for her and her family.

Elena's mother had written after a few months of her and Elena exchanging letters. She asked to talk to her worried about how attached her daughter was becoming to someone neither of them had ever met, and so she called to speak with Miranda Gilbert. She held nothing back from her when she asked questions.

She told Miranda her full name her history, and whatever else she asked. She wasn't sure at the time why she did it. Especially since it wasn't like her to be so open with anyone, but she realized later that it was because she already cared for the carefree and compassionate girl that Elena was.

Miranda had of course asked Sheriff Forbes to check her story. Mainly to make sure she wasn't some kind of danger to Elena, but the Sheriff found nothing to worry the woman whose only concern was her daughter's well-being, and so the contact was allowed to continue. Jessica and Miranda spoke on occasion as well becoming friends of a sort.

When Grayson and Miranda were killed she was devastated. Miranda was her friend, but that wasn't why the deaths hit her so hard they weren't that close. Elena however was completely wrecked, and that killed her to see.

She had of course driven up for the funeral, and when Elena saw her she all but collapsed in her arms crying like she would never stop. Like all the light had gone out of her. Jessica simply held her. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make this better, and so she just held her every time she cried. She didn't tell Elena it would be alright enough people had done that, and it wouldn't help so she was just there for Elena to vent to, or cry on, or rage at whatever she needed at the time.

It was a month after the funeral before she returned home. Elena was better not alright by any standards but better. Elena had insisted she go home that she return to her life, and not put it on hold for her any longer. She insisted she had her aunt, and that she would be fine.

Jessica was of course reluctant to leave, but Elena's pleading finally got the best of her. Elena felt guilty for her still being there for taking her away from her life to try and help while Elena pieced herself back together.

Going home to her empty apartment felt like it was a mistake. As soon as she walked in the door she knew she should have stayed in Mystic Falls, but she returned to work, and the life she had left behind for the last month as she had promised.

When school started again, and Elena began writing about the Stefan Salvatore Jessica's had a feeling Elena might need her closer, and so she started to make plans. She had money in the bank, and it was enough to get by for several months, and to find a place much closer to Elena.

She wanted to be there if she was needed, and Elena would need her probably sooner rather than later.

It took a bit for her to arrange to leave her old life behind there wasn't much to leave really a few acquaintances, and a man she didn't love and who didn't love her. They got together when the need stuck either of them, and the arrangement had benefited them both, and so when she told him she was leaving they had one last night, and parted the next morning with no hard feelings between them.

Her job was a bit more difficult to leave she loved working as a surgeon at the hospital, but Elena was more important to her. She gave them plenty of notice so she could be replaced, but she was going to miss working here.

Jessica laughed a bit at her thoughts as she drove back toward Mystic Falls. You might think she was feeling sorry for herself, but she really didn't. She had always accepted her life was the way it was, and never regretted who she was or how she lived.

She hadn't cared about anyone in a very long time not until Elena. She had always had people she hung out with, and getting laid when she felt the need had never been difficult for her, but actually letting any of those people get close that never happened.

After the accident that took her family when she was eighteen she found it hard to relate to people. Her friends had tried to understand, but how could they. No one else in the small town she grew up in had lost their entire family in one fiery explosion on Christmas Eve. Everyone from her grandparents to her six month old son.

What had happened that night was something no one could understand unless they had been through it themselves, and so she decided she needed a change. She moved six hundred miles away and enrolled in college and had kept to herself ever since.

Elena though had somehow slipped past all her self-imposed isolation, and made her care. So here she was reflecting on her life or lack thereof while driving toward the only thing that had mattered to her in longer than she cared to remember.

When she finally past the welcome Mystic Falls sign she had a strange feeling of coming home that she hadn't felt since she was eighteen, and god eighteen was almost twenty years ago had it really been that long yes, yes it had.

She pulled up to the first motel she saw it didn't really matter where she stayed as long as she was here. She got herself a room, and reread Elena's last e-mail. It was all about Stefan and his brother Damon, and everything that had been happening since the last time she wrote it told her about the tension between them, and the little bit of history Damon had revealed.

After she made sure she didn't miss anything important in the message she settled in, and sent a reply telling Elena where she was, and that this time she wasn't going anywhere, and she was here when Elena needed her.

Afterword she mentally steeled herself for whatever was coming but no amount of preparation made what happened next easier for her or for Elena.

After all who in their right-mind expects to find out that vampires and other supernatural creatures are real. Jessica most certainly didn't. She expected to fall in love with one even less.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica was sitting in her bed at the motel going through the local paper trying to find some type of job. Although she had time the money wouldn't last forever, and she'd still need things like food and a place to live when it ran out.

As she was about to give up for the moment there was a knock on her door. Once she opened it and she took in the look on Elena's face she immediately pulled her in for a hug. "What's wrong Elena what happened?" "I can't tell you I promised to keep it secret, and you'd just think I was going crazy anyway."

Jessica looks at her for a second and says "you can tell me anything Elena you've always been able to tell me anything even things you're supposed to be keeping to yourself. The whole point of me coming here was for you to have someone to lean on when you needed. So tell me what's going on, and let me help you as much as I can."

Elena gives in, and tells her everything. All about how she figured out what Stefan is what Damon is. She tells her everything that Stefan told her about Katherine, and why he and Damon are so at odds.

Then she tells her what Damon did to Caroline, and how Stefan went about trying to stop him about the vervain and the basement, and what Damon did to Vicky to get Stefan to give his ring back or because he was bored or because he wanted to make Stefan miserable. She wasn't exactly sure what his motives were honestly.

She also tells her about what happened with Vicky after she showed up at the house, and how Stefan promised to help her. Then as she started crying again she told her what she had said to Stefan how she had told him she couldn't be with him, and she told her how much it had hurt to do that to shut him out of her life.

It takes a few hours for her to get it all out, and once she finished she looks over at Jessica, and asks "so are you ready to have me committed yet?"

Jessica stares at her, and gives her a look that says you know better than that before she starts speaking "so what do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure but I have to find out what's going on with Vicky and keep her away from Jeremy I don't want him anywhere near any of this stuff."

"Hmm" Jessica looks lost in thought for a moment "well than as I see it you have two choices. First choice you work with Stefan, but I have a feeling if you do it will be very difficult to stick to the decision you can't be with him. Two you walk away from all of it. Trust Stefan to keep his promise, and keep Jeremy safe for you, but if you feel about Stefan the way I think you do than keeping away is not going to be as simple as you think it's going to be."

"Sure it will Mystic Falls maybe small but I can avoid him."

Elena sounds so sure of herself as she says this, but the look in her eyes the look that's a bit lost and broken, and has been there since she lost her parents gets more pronounced with this statement.

"I have a question for you though anyone else would think I was absolutely insane if I came to them with this story how do you even believe me?"

"Elena I have known you for six years, and never once in all that time have you ever lied to me, and I know you wouldn't start lying now especially about something like this it's just not in you to do that. You believe what you're saying, and after everything you've told me all evidence points to you being completely sane so the only conclusion left is that what you're telling me actually happened."

"Simple as that you just believe me?" "Yep simple as that." Elena looks so relieved that Jessica has to smile at her.

Elena smiles back, and says "well I'd better go school tomorrow, and Jenna will worry if I'm not back soon."

"Do you want me to come over to the house that way we can talk some more?"

"No" Elena all but screams "I don't want you involved in any of this I need you to be my normal, and the others will ask questions because no one knew about you except my parents."

Jessica sighs and retorts, "you know they'll find out I'm here eventually don't you. I mean in small towns it's always that way, and your friends may not be thrilled with you or I if we lie to them."

"It's not lying if we just don't say anything besides even if they know you're here they don't have to know we know each other."

"If the vampires have extra abilities don't you think it may make it easy for them to find out especially with the mind control thing. One of them could just compel me to tell them or whatever it is they do."

"Ok so I'll get you some vervain from Stefan that way they can't compel you for answers."

"Fine if that's what you really want I'll do it, but I just want it noted I really think this is a bad idea. Not to mention if you get the vervain from Stefan he's going to want to know why you need it since you have the necklace."

"I'll think of something it shouldn't be too hard."

Jessica finally gives in but she knows that this is going to go badly, things like this always do. Elena shows up the next day with a bracelet she says has vervain in it and will keep her mind safe. She wears the bracelet because even when she doesn't agree with Elena she will always keep her secrets for her.

Elena comes to her room every day not always for long, but at least for an hour or two to keep her updated on things.

She tells her about how she decided to go to the boarding house to check in with Stefan, and see how Vicky was handling being a vampire. Also about Vicky threatening her, and about how worried she is for Jeremy since Vicky wasn't convinced to stay away from him.

"Where does everyone think you are when you come over here?" Jessica asks and Elena replies "I just say I'm going out I don't lie to them or anything."

"Well I still think me being a secret is a bad idea we're not going to get away with it for long."

Elena shakes her head "maybe but I still don't want them to know. Anyway I've got to go Jeremy is going with me to the Halloween dance at school. I'm hoping maybe he'll get over being mad at me for trying to keep Vicky away from him."

Later Jessica pulls her car up outside the school she very aware of the fact that this is a bad idea. If Elena is in danger well even if she could only be a distraction long enough for Elena to get away that was ok she was going to be there to protect her.

She around the building looking for a back entrance she didn't want Elena's night ruined if nothing happened so she planned to stay out of sight. Staying out of sight turned out to be a lot harder than planned when Jeremy and a girl who she assumed was Vicky came out the back door holding hands, and kissing against one of the buses parked there.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath. She sent Elena a text telling her Jeremy was outside with a girl. She didn't tell her it was Vicky because she didn't know for certain that it was.

Before Elena could get there, and Jessica hoped she was bringing help because honestly there probably wasn't much just the two of them could do against a vampire. Then Vicky attacked Jeremy.

Jessica moved to intervene, because she couldn't let Jeremy get hurt that would kill Elena, but before she could do anything more than step out, and yell Elena was there and Vicky, and turned her attack Elena's way.

Jessica didn't hesitate for a second she simply jump forward, and pushed Elena behind her. Vicky immediately lunged, and bit her, and god it hurt like hell. Stefan arrived then, and pulled Vicky off of her. He pulled out his phone after he restrained Vicky, and she heard him tell whoever was on the other end that he needed their help.

Damon arrives at the school just in time to see Vicky attack Elena. He doesn't hesitate. He just holds her as Stefan drives a broken piece of wood through her heart.

Stefan sent Elena and Jeremy away as soon as he'd staked Vicky so he turns to ask Stefan if he knows what happened. That's when he notices a woman on the ground. Stefan is bent over her checking her pulse. She has a bite on her neck Stefan is applying pressure to it.

"What happened, and who the hell is that." He looks at her again taking in her features plain brown hair and a decent body he obviously can't see her eyes though. She's pretty, but not the type to turn heads he thinks.

Stefan glares at him "why do you care?"

"I don't really except that now I have a mess to clean up, and I really like this shirt." He answers sarcastically.

Stefan sighs, and tells him "Elena said Vicky came here to find Jeremy. Vicky tried to bite him. This woman distracted her, but then Elena came out, and Vicky decided to go after her instead. Elena told me the woman jumped in front of her."

Damon was intrigued, and a little pissed "well why didn't you make Elena tell you who she was?" After all Elena must have known otherwise why would the woman do any of that?

"She's and Jeremy have just been attacked Damon. I'll ask her later after she had time to calm down." Stefan says with disapproval.

Damon looks at him likes he's being stupid "well what are we going to do with her in the meantime? Because since you were so worried about Elena's delicate constitution we don't know who she is. Although we could take her to the hospital." He muses.

Stefan thinks for a moment "no we can't thanks to you there have already been to many attacks. The council is after us as it is even if they don't know that. We can't draw any more attention."

Damon gets a devious smile on his face "well I guess we'll just have to kill her than."

"No" Stefan stands at supernatural speed. "I said you need to quit drawing attention. No more killing Damon. Besides she's a person not a meal, and she may be important to Elena."

"Yeah see that would make it even more fun for me. Except you're right about not needing to draw more attention. So we'll take her back to the boarding house with us."

Stefan looks surprised but agrees.

Jessica woke up somewhere that was definitely not her hotel room if fact she had no idea where she was or what happened after Stefan hung up the phone. The events of last night rushed back to her, and her heart beat so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest Elena that vampire was trying to kill her.

She immediately started to get up when suddenly there were hands on her arms holding her in place. "Stay still you lost a lot of blood you need to rest" a deep smooth voice told her.

She opened her eyes, and saw Stefan next to her holding her in place. "Elena where's Elena is she alright did Vicky get to her?" Jessica rushed out panic filling her at the thought. "Elena is fine relax. She's fine I promise you."

"Thank God "she gasped out as relief filled her, and she started to feel the injuries the adrenaline had kept at bay until the panic passed, and she calmed down.

"No actually you should thank me." She heard a second voice in the room with them, and saw who she assumed to be Damon enter her line of sight.

"Actually you can thank me by telling us who the hell you are, and what you were doing in the middle of everything that happened last night."

Jessica had to catch her breath as his gaze bored into hers he was probably the single most beautiful person that she had ever seen, and though she assumed it was a vampire thing it didn't stop her breath from catching for just a moment. It was also what she saw in his eyes when she looked at him.

She understood now. The way Elena described Damon she expected pure evil, but now she wasn't so sure that was the case.

Elena had of course explained about Kathrine, and if the pain and longing she saw when she looked at him was for that same women after all these years. Well she didn't believe anyone who loved that much, and was still in so much pain after a hundred years could be completely evil.

She would wait to make a final judgement about Damon until he had proven himself one way or the other, but she was certain most of what he'd done was just his way of lashing out.

"So answers sometime this century would be just delightful." Damon though probably not evil was every bit as sarcastic and sharp tongued as Elena had described.

Jessica actually appreciated that in a person she had always wished she could be that way herself, but she wasn't, and she knew it.

She looked at him for a few more seconds, and he smirked at her "yes I know I'm gorgeous but you can stop staring and answer me."

Jessica pulled herself from her stupor and replied. "If you want to know who I am you'll have to ask Elena it's not my place to tell you. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me. I think I'd like to go home now."

Damon looked at her liked she had lost her mind for a second before he blanked his face again. "Yeah see until you answer me you're not going anywhere."

Damon was now directly in front of her close enough to stop her if she tried to move. She looked away from Damon, and asked Stefan "what happened after I blacked out? Where's Vicky now? Is Jeremy ok?"

Damon Snorted "What's it matter to you hmm? Well let's recap after your attempt at making a martyr of yourself Vicky lunged at Elena again so Stefan had to stake her. Jeremy has been compelled to believe she left town, and it's for the best, and I think that covers it."

Damon leans forward so that his face it inches from hers and says. "Now answer my question from earlier."

He's staring at her so intently she thinks he must be trying to compel her but the bracelet does it job and she remains silent. After a few minutes of her continued silence Damon begins to pace, "that is getting annoying is everyone in this piss-ant little town on vervain for fucks sake."

Damon continued to pace and mutter under his breath as Jessica and Stefan looked on wondering what he would decide to do next.

"Wait" he asks after a few minutes of pacing. "Where did you get vervain?"

"From Elena I assume." Stefan answers for her.

Elena arrived just then she ran into the house, and she barreled into Jessica the minute she saw her "you're ok. I'm so glad you're ok what were you doing why did you jump in front of me like that? I don't know what I would have done if she killed you. Please don't do anything like that ever again."

Jessica returned Elena's hug as she babbled, and when she was finished she pulled her back so that she could look her in the eye as she said "I will always jump in front of you Elena, and someday maybe you'll understand why. I know you hate it when I tell you this, but there are some things you just can't explain somethings have to be experienced for yourself to be able to understand them. This is one of those things I've told you before how I feel but until you experience that feeling I can't make you understand why I will always protect you even if it means dying to do it."

Jessica hugged Elena to her again then she continued speaking "I hope to God and whoever else maybe watching over us that you never have to find this out the hard way." Damon snorted again, but she ignored him, and continued "I know that right now dying may seem like it's the worst thing that could happen to someone, but Elena I need you to understand, and I mean really think about what I'm about to say and understand it not just tell me that you do. There are things that are much worse than death."

Elena's glance shifts to Stefan and Damon and Jessica follows her glance to see the flash of hurt on Stefan's face and the anger in Damon's, but Jessica just turns Elena's face back to her.

"No that's not what I meant not at all. Right now you're young and all you see is the loss. You've been very lucky in life Elena, and I know how hard it was for you when your parents died I was there. I watched as you fell apart I held you while you grieved, but as hard as that was for you that was the only bad thing to happen to you there are so many people out there who've had it so much worse."

Jessica took a deep breath and addressed the other issue the one that had been introduced by Elena's glance.

"Now I know that technically Stefan and Damon are dead but they still have conscious thought and the ability to feel to even if they are dead. That gives them the ability to change. To be better or worse than they are. To decide who they want to be, and that is life whatever form it takes. The ability to change to grow to mold yourself into the person you want to be. To have hope that you can do or be whatever you want that is the best part of life, and when I look at these two boys that's what I see not monsters."

"But Damon was biting Caroline he turned Vicky and then killed her how can you say he's not a monster?"

"Ladies you do realize we're still in the room right?" Damon smirked as Elena blushed Jessica however just looked over at him for a moment and then turned her gaze to Stefan

"I'm terribly sorry Mister Salvatore that was rude of us." "No need to apologize its fine Elena is entitled to her opinion, and she doesn't need to apologize for it, and please call me Stefan."

"I meant it was rude of us to exclude the two of you from the conversation when it's your home we're in."

Elena looked over at Stephan "She's right I'm sorry that wasn't very nice of me. I was just so worried about Jessica. Vicky bit her and I wasn't sure if she was ok. What happened tonight wasn't your fault."

She turns to look at Damon and glares "It's your fault actually. Since you're the monster who's been going around killing, and turning people."

Damon puts his hand to his chest and smirks at her "I'm hurt Elena really deeply hurt."

Jessica snickered and Elena turned her glare on her. Jessica just shrugged "what I thought it was funny."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon glared at her asking "ok now that the touchy feely moment is over, and Elena's here will you answer me?"

Jessica turned, and looked at Elena "Damon apparently wants to know who I am, and why I was involved last night, but I told him to ask you."

"I don't even know why you were involved or what you were doing there in the first place" was Elena's reply to that.

"Well after everything you told me I wanted to be there to protect you if you needed it." Jessica stated.

"Yeah as uninteresting as the side conversations are my question is still not getting answered, and now I'm getting irritated. Honestly you've bleed all over the house, and we don't even know your name yet." Damon interjects.

Stefan choses this point to intervene "Damon it's really none of your business if they don't want to tell you so leave it alone. Elena's already had to deal with enough for one night."

"To bad, Elena's disposition is so not my problem, and don't you dare try to act like you don't want to know just as badly as I do. You were just brooding about Elena keeping it from you earlier"

Damon looks back to the two girls sitting on the couch. "So answers I'm not going to ask again. At least not nicely."

"Fine Damon if you really must know she has been my friend since the 5th grade. She moved here a few weeks ago, and her name is Jessica Chivari"

Elena tells them. "Although I'm not sure why she was at the school last night."

Damon looks at Jessica, and then at Elena again "Now I know this may sound strange coming from me but isn't she a little old to be a friend from school. She has to be about 25 or 26, and I'm pretty sure that's too old to have been in school with you."

Elena laughs and Damon and Stefan look at her like she's being ridiculous. Jessica simply glares at her "really Elena really you can't possibly still think that's funny."

"I will always think that's funny because it is. I don't know why you don't think so."

Jessica is scowling at Elena who is still chuckling when Stefan asks "what's funny?"

Elena starts to answer him, but Jessica is close enough that she stops her by slamming a hand over her mouth.

"It's not important don't worry about it inside joke you had to be there." She says very quickly. Elena licks Jessica's hand, and when that just earns her another glare she bites her.

Jessica pulls her hand away, and looks at her incredulously "I can't believe you bite me."

"Well you shouldn't put your hand where I can bite it then" Elena pouts at her.

Jessica ignores the pouting, and finally takes the time to look at her surroundings. The Boarding house is beautiful from the ornate windows to the huge fireplace. She feels a little out of place as she looks around she's never been in a house this nice. She decides it's time to go.

"Elena don't you have homework, and things to get to because I should probably take you home now? Besides I'm a bit tired, and I think I'd like to go back to my room to sleep."

Jessica starts to stand as she's speaking moving toward the direction Elena came in from.

"Oh yeah we should probably go so you can rest, and your right I do have a few things that need to get done."

Elena rises as well and move as well. She looks at Jessica and asks "are you sure you're ok you still look pale."

"I'll be fine in a few days I'm sure. Blood doesn't take long to replenish once the bleeding stops."

"How would you know are you a nurse or something" Damon barks at her.

"Something like that" she answers.

"Well Stefan before we go thank you so much for what you did tonight otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now" she hopes that he can tell that she's sincere because she is really grateful.

Stefan looks at her and says. "Actually I think I should be thanking you it was you who saved Elena, and probably Jeremy too, but you shouldn't be alone right now. I really wish you would stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

Elena seems to think that is a great idea, and convinces her to stay just for a few days. Mainly she uses emotional blackmail to get her to agree to it.

Telling her, "but Jess I'll be so worried about you in that crappy motel all alone right after you almost died please stay so I know you're safe." So she ends up as a guest at the boarding house.

Elena left and Stefan took Jessica to one of the guest rooms so she would be more comfortable. After she was settled he asked "which motel were you staying in?"

"The motel 6 just after you get into town why?" He smiled at her "well someone needs to go, and get your things for you. Unless you were planning on staying in the same cloths while you're here."

She laughed "no that doesn't really sound all that appealing." Stefan left to go gather her belongings, and Jessica let herself relax and get lost in thought.

If one good thing came out of all this she muses it's that Elena seems to be getting over the fear of being with Stefan, and she's happy about that. She's seen how her girl looks at Stefan, and he looks at her the same way. She wants to see Elena with that look on her face always. She shakes her head at the thought.

She's never actually interfered in Elena's life before. She was there for her gave her advice listened to her, but she never tried to push her in any certain direction. Not even when she thought the younger woman was making a mistake. She knew that now wasn't the time to change that habit. Besides Elena could be stubborn once she got an idea in her head, and Jessica had no desire to fight with Elena over something that would most likely happen on its own.

Jessica was still lying in bed lost in her musings when she heard a throat clearing from the doorway. Her breath caught again when she saw Damon casually leaning against the frame. She hoped it wouldn't take long for him to stop affecting her like this. It was embarrassing vampire year's aside she was at least 10 years older than him, and here she was reacting like some teenager who had a crush.

"So" he said as her started walking towards her "I'd still like to know what was so funny about what I said earlier?"

She looked at him and smiled a bit "don't you know that even in this day and age it's impolite to talk about a woman's age."

He shrugged as he sat at the end of the bed "I'm never polite. Well rarely any way."

She rolled her eyes at him "Elena thinks its hilarious people misjudge my age so badly is all."

"So you are Elena's age?" He asks her skeptically.

"No I'm not" is all the answer she gives.

"Wait if you not Elena's age then how old are you? You can't be that much older than my guess."

Jessica does laugh at that "no not too much older I suppose, but Elena still finds it funny when people misjudge my age."

"Hmm, if she finds it so funny then I must have been off by quite a lot that's unusual."

"I'm 35 Damon you can stop fishing for the answer, and remember to respect your elders."

He looked at her intensely and states "no I don't believe you even if I did I've still got like a hundred and forty years on you." Jessica reaches for her wallet pulls out her id and hands it to him.

He looks at it for several moments "huh well I've never been that far off before."

"Thanks for the compliment but you don't have to lie to me or try to charm me Damon just tell me what you want" she tells him.

Why would you think I'm lying?" He asks trying not to sound amused.

She just rolls her eyes and makes a dismissive motion with her hand. "I'm too old for your flirting. Sorry but it's not going to affect me like it does high school girls sorry to disappoint."

He laughs at that. Then he gets that intense look on his face again, but as he starts to speak Stefan, and a woman with long blonde hair and an exotic looking face walk in the door.

"Damon leave her alone she's supposed to be resting" Stefan says first thing after he enters the room.

"I am resting see lying on the bed not moving and everything. I was actually glad for the company even if he seems to have forgotten his manners, and respect for his elders."

Damon chuckles at her, and stands up he bows and grabs her hand kissing it. "Allow me to extend my sincerest apologies ma'am."

"Well I would accept, but you're not actually sorry or sincere from what little I've learned of you, but you are nice to look at, and entertaining so come around as often as you like."

Stefan is looking at her like she's lost her mind, and the woman beside him laughs "she seems to have summed you up pretty well Damon."

"I'm sorry how rude of me I forgot to introduce you" Stefan says "Lexi this is Elena's friend Jessica, and Jessica this is my best and oldest friend Lexi."

"It's very nice to meet you Lexi" Jessica offers her hand, and Lexi shakes it.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Jessica." After that exchange of pleasantries Jessica decided to take a nap.

After Lexi and Stefan interrupted his conversation with Jessica Damon decided it was time to get the Sheriff and the council off his back. Lexi showing up had provided the perfect opportunity. He could use this lead them to Lexi let them stake her, and there you have it convenient scapegoat. After all he can't get Kathrine out if he's busy dodging stakes.

So he went to talk to the Sheriff under the pretext of delivering her vervain, and plant the stranger in town idea into her head. Then he returned to the house to get ready for the party.

As soon as he arrived he heard Jessica pacing in the guest room, and decided to go finish his conversation from earlier he had time now, and no one would interrupt them.

"So Elena's explanation earlier was a bit vague how about you tell me?" Damon said as he sauntered into the room.

Jessica looked at him "Sure why not."

Damon gave her that stare again the one that made her feel like he was trying to figure her out and asked. "So how did you actually meet you're almost twenty years older than her?"

"It was an accident honestly. Her class was doing a project involving pen pals, and somehow the address she was meant to send her letter to was sent to South Carolina instead of North Carolina were it was supposed to go. I wrote back, and the rest as they say is history." Jessica sits on the bed after her explanation.

"So that's it. That's the story well that's boring." Damon looks disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint you. By the way I get that you're upset with your brother, and that you're using Elena to piss him off, and frankly your feud is none of my business, but if you hurt Elena I will find a way to hurt you."

Damon's eyes narrow "you're seriously trying to threaten me. Are you stupid?"

Jessica looks at him placidly "I know it's clichéd but you don't poke a mother bear unless you want to get bitten, and that's what you should consider me when it comes to Elena."

Damon turns and leaves the room. He's pissed that she had the audacity to threaten him like that, but he left instead of just killing her because it also causes him to develop some respect for her. After all how many people would have the balls to threaten a vampire over one of their own children let alone a girl who's not their child.

As the day progressed Jessica did nap some, but by early afternoon she was feeling better, and so she started to get restless. She also needed to eat so she got up showered, and changed her cloths once she felt a little more human she set out in search of the kitchen. On her way back to the guest room as she passed the door to Stefan's bedroom she overheard the conversation he and Lexi were having.

She learned that Elena looked exactly like Katherine, and immediately she was angry, but as she listened further, and heard everything the Stefan said about her she realized that as Lexi said he really did love Elena for who she was, and not for her resemblance to the dead vampire. When they agreed to meet at the grill for the party Jessica decided to go as well she needed to get out of the house.

Luckily she had a means to get there since her car had been dropped off earlier that day. When she got to the grill she stayed on the outer edge of the room. It was easier to see the whole bar that way. She saw Lexi blow Damon off, and Bonnie and Caroline's fight. She also saw Matt and Stefan talking. She watched as they all enjoyed themselves.

When she saw Lexi walking toward Elena she moved closer so she could hear what they were saying. She felt bad about eavesdropping, but she wanted to make sure Elena didn't get hurt in anyway. Not that she really thought Lexi would do that but she had to be sure. When she heard what they were talking about, and what she said to Elena she felt a tremendous wave of gratitude. Though she had never actually been in love herself it seemed like really good advice, and she was grateful that Lexi was willing to help Elena and Stefan.

She smiled widely as she watched Elena walk up to Stefan, and start talking. She was so happy for them.

Then she saw the Sheriff walked in with her arm around a girl in a pink top, and the girl point toward the bar. Jessica couldn't tell what or whom she was pointing at, but when the Sheriff and deputies started moving toward Lexi, and she saw her slump she slipped out the side door to see if she could help in any way.

Once she got outside she saw the deputies dragging Lexi along the side walk when Lexi threw the deputies off, and the Sheriff pulled her hand gun and fired Jessica jumped in the way before the Sheriff could fire again.

"What are you doing Sheriff" Jessica yelled at her as she grabbed Lexi around the waist and whispered "just play along."

"Just move out of the way this doesn't concern you, and you don't understand what you're doing."

"Oh I understand just fine this woman needs medical attention, and instead of calling and ambulance you had your deputies dragging her around."

"You really need to move away from her" the Sheriff replied. "Before I arrest you for interfering in a police investigation."

"Yeah you could do that. Then I would have your badge for the way you're handling the case, and the charges would be dropped. Once the charges were dismissed I'd then sue you for false arrest, and anything else my lawyer, and I could think of, and considering there are witnesses" she pointed to Elena and Stefan "who do you think would win that fight?"

The Sheriff looked at her and said. "You don't understand what's going on here and just who you're standing in front of. That monster behind you has killed several people over that last few months. Now move out of the way."

" No" Jessica said "I'm going to make sure she receives medical attention, and you are going to let me or I will call more proper authorities, and have you arrested. Just so you know I'm tempted to call them anyway to report you. I know for a fact that she only arrived in Mystic Falls Yesterday. Is it normal for you to arrest people without proper proof?"

"You're lying" the Sheriff said raising her gun again. "What are you going to do shoot her in cold blood you already shot her once? Now let's cut the crap yes she's a vampire, and no she's not responsible for the attacks in your town. Now you know the vervain will wear off soon, and then there is nothing you can do to stop her from leaving so you can either shoot me to get to her or you can walk away."

The Sheriff looked at her like she was insane "you know what it is, and you're still protecting it."

Jessica sneered at her "better to side with a vampire than with a close-minded prejudice bitch. Make your choice Sheriff."

The Sheriff lowered her gun. Jessica turned to Lexi "come on let's go." The Sheriff looked at Jessica and said "This isn't over."

"Yes it is or at least it better be" Jessica retorted.

Once Jessica got Lexi back to the motel room she had been staying Lexi looked at her and asked "where are we?"

"This is the room I was staying in before they talked me into staying with Stefan and Damon for a few days. I didn't want to take you straight back to the boarding house in case the Sheriff followed. What's Stefan's cell number?"

Lexi gave her the number, and she let him know where they were. It only took a few minutes for Stefan to arrive, and when he did he immediately pulled Lexi into a hug "are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to her" she inclined her head toward Jessica.

Stefan released Lexi, and moved over until he was in front of her

"Thank you some much you have no idea how much this means to me." "No need to thank me Stefan. I was just returning the favor you, and Damon saved Elena and I from Vicki."

"Still thank you."

"You two should go back to the boarding house, and Lexi you should get out of here as soon as possible."

"You should come too there's plenty of room" Stefan says.

"I can't now if I do that the Sheriff may find out about you and your brother, and I don't want that."

Stefan frowned at her "maybe but you should still have someone with you that's the reason you were there to begin with, and Damon will be upset you interfered in whatever it was he was trying to accomplish tonight. He was standing by the next building with a stake."

Jessica smiled at him "don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of Damon."

Lexi looks at her, and walk over to sit beside her on the bed "He's right, and I owe Damon for whatever he was trying to pull."

"If you want to thank me Lexi than just get out of town while you can, and leave Damon be."

Both vampires are surprised by this statement, and Stefan asks "why would you care what happens to Damon?"

She contemplates her answer for a minutes and replies "it's not really about Damon, but I saved Lexi because she seems like a good person, and I wouldn't appreciate finding out I was wrong about that."

"Besides you may at times find that you want your brother dead, but trust me you would feel much differently after it became reality."

Lexi sighs and begrudgingly says "fine no killing Damon, but I want it noted that if he does anything like this again I won't hesitate."

Jessica just shrugs, "I can live with that."

After that the two of them leave so Lexi can get her things before the Sheriff and whoever else can come looking for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She knew she wouldn't have to wait long for him to come for her, and she didn't. Not more than ten minutes after Stefan and Lexi where gone Damon was in her room.

"Well is my death going to quick and painless or are you going to drag it out?"

"You should have stayed out of the way" Damon said his face transitioning as he spoke.

"You do realize I didn't actually know that Lexi being caught was your plan. Of course that doesn't actually matter to you does it."

Damon scoffed "not in the least."

Jessica looked at him shrugged, and said "ok then."

Damon looked baffled for a spilt second, "you're not afraid?"

Jessica gazed sadly at him "no Damon I'm not afraid to die, and I'm sorry. Not that I saved Lexi, but I am sorry it interfered with your plans. Whatever it is you're after here must be very important to you."

Damon cocked his head to the side, and looked at her. "Either you're not lying or your way better at controlling yourself than any human I've met."

"I don't really have any reason to lie to you, and it would probably just earn me a slow death."

Damon narrowed his eyes "so this is your way of trying to get me to spare you?"

Jessica chuckled at that "I've heard the stories of all the things you've done I know better than that, but I figured it might at least earn the quick and painless option."

"Hmm maybe I won't kill you yet you're either very unusual or insane. Either way your entertaining for now, and I need something to entertain me in this boring ass town" Damon mused.

"Probably a bit of both to be honest with you. I'm not even sure myself anymore, and thanks I think."

Damon left the motel, and headed to Elena's house to mess with her because it always pissed off his brother, and that was so much fun.

He'd just arrived when he saw the Sheriff's car out front. He went to talk to her because after all if Jessica was going to stay in town he needed to do some damage control.

Damon walks over his best smile in place "Hello Sheriff I'm sorry about the interference earlier, but I followed the woman after she left, and confronted her."

"Why I'm just going to arrest her anyway" she practically growls.

"I thought that maybe she had been compelled to defend the vampire the way she did, and it turns out I was right."

"How do you know that?" she asks still skeptical.

"I know because she has no memories of even being at the grill tonight. Apparently she thinks she was in her motel room all night."

Damon pushes as much sincerity as he can muster into his voice. He may not be able to compel the Sheriff, but he can still be very convincing when he puts his mind to it.

She looks like she's thinking then says "that makes sense I can't think of any other reason why someone would defend that monster. Thank you Damon for your help with that."

"Your welcome" he tells her laughing inside because humans are just so easy to manipulate.

"I came here to tell Jenna to keep Elena away from that woman I may have to apologize for that."

Damon gives her his earnest face and says "no let me smooth this over. I'm going to have to get the poor woman on vervain, and explain what happened anyway in case that vampire comes back for her."

"Fine I'll leave it to you." She stares back up at the house. "Are you sure you can smooth this over?"

Damon smiles "absolutely."

He heads toward the house to hear Jenna and Elena arguing about Jessica, and decides to intervene just because Elena will be pissed, and complain to Stefan. Then he will get upset, and he likes getting under his skin as much as possible.

After Damon left Elena knocks on the door of Jessica's motel room "you know the Sheriff is going to try to find a way to have you arrested now don't you."

Jessica gave her a tight smile "let her try I haven't done anything wrong." "Yeah well she showed up at my house right before I left, and told Jenna that you were bad news, and she should keep me away from you. Luckily I had all your letters to me, and the ones you wrote to mom, and mom kept all the information the Sheriff had on you when we first started writing each other. So she wanted me to invite you to stay at the house, and she wants to meet you."

Jessica shrugged at her "sure I don't have a problem with meeting her." Elena looked annoyed "Damon walked in as we were talking though, and suggested you meet everyone since you haven't yet, and then he offered to have dinner at the boarding house tonight, and invite everyone. Jenna thought it was a great idea."

Jessica chuckled "he's trying to stir up trouble I suppose."

Elena glared at her "He's a monster you know all the things he's done since he got here" She shook her head.

Jessica just hummed and told Elena "I found something out when I was at the Salvatore house yesterday, and you're not going to like it, but I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you get angry."

"Ok" Elena looked cautious, but willing to listen. Jessica then proceeded to tell her everything she had heard between Lexi and Stefan yesterday before going to the grill.

After she finished the story she looked at Elena "he really does love you not as a replacement but you. I heard it in his voice as he was talking to Lexi. What you decide to do now is up to you, but I thought you should know."

Jessica had watched Elena's face go through innumerable emotions while she spoke anger, heartbreak and sadness then as she explained further happiness, elation and determination.

Once she was finished speaking Elena started pacing "are you sure he actually loves me?"

"Well I've never actually been in love so I may not be the best judge, but I'm going to go with yes. Lexi seems to think so as well so take that into consideration she does have experience with it so she'd probably know better than I would."

Elena made a jerky nodding motion with her head, and continued pacing as she mumbled to herself. She looked up after several minutes of this and said "I need to go think about this. So you are coming to dinner tonight I have to tell Jenna."

Jessica looked at her "well you're the one who wanted to keep it from everyone so I guess it's up to you."

Elena snorted "can't keep it a secret anymore anyway." Jessica got up to hug her "then I'll be there just text me with a time."

Elena texted that dinner would be at the boarding house at 6pm. So Jessica got herself ready and arrived at the house not to long after six.

Damon answered the door smirk firmly in place "if it isn't my favorite little mystery woman."

Jessica just looked at him "are you going to let me in or are we going to stand in the door way all night?"

"By all means come on in it wouldn't be much of a party without the guest of honor"

Damon stated offering his arm. Jessica snorted, and wrapped her arm around his "found a few of your manners I see."

Damon chuckled "I brushed the dust off just for you."

She shook her head at him "I've already warned you the flirting won't work." "Maybe not but it's fun to try" was his retort.

"What do you want Damon? Lord knows that's the only reason for you to flirt with me so what is it?"

He stares at her intently, and then asks "why would you think that?" He continues to stare as she answers "you're surrounded by beautiful people any of whom you could have in a heartbeat. I don't compare" she shrugs.

He doesn't say anything else just continues to stare at her before he finally starts walking toward the dining room again.

He stops just before they reach the others, and turns to face her "You most certainly are a mystery. I've never met anyone quite like you before."

She just shrugs "there isn't anything special about me really. I just have a very realistic view of who I am. Besides Elena tells me everything. That means that everything you or Stefan have told her about yourselves she's told me."

He looks angry and growls at her "and just what do you think you know?"

She just smiles enigmatically, and says "that things aren't always what they seem at first glance Damon Salvatore. That includes people especially."

When they walk into the dining room everyone stops talking to look at them. Well mainly they look at her.

When the silence begins to make her uncomfortable. She decides to try and lighten the mood, "well let's see if I can get this right." She looks to the two people at the head of the table "Stefan I already know and of course Elena."

She moves her gaze around the table "let's see tall blond athletic looking so you must be Matt. Next to him is I believe Bonnie. Then we have Jenna if I'm not mistaken, and Jeremy next to her, and lastly you" she looks at the last person in the room.

"You must be Caroline. It's very nice to meet all of you."

Caroline smiles brightly "you too, but how did you know?"

"Elena" is all the answer she gives. "

Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving "Elena says to further break the tension.

They all sit down to begin dinner when the inquisition starts. "So Jessica where are you from? "Asks Bonnie.

"Well I was born, and grew up in Pennsylvania, but I moved to South Carolina when I was twenty."

Elena looks at her hurt in her eyes "I never knew that you never told me that."

"I've never gone back it wasn't important "Jessica says trying to sooth the hurt.

"Wait never? What about your family?" Caroline asks. "I don't have any family" is the curt reply, and just like that the tension is back.

"None at all" the question comes from Jeremy.

Jessica grimaces "no there's no one but me."

"That's got to be hard being all alone like that?" Matt says.

"Yes, yes it is." She grounds out.

"So what do you do for a living?" The question comes from Jenna.

She quickly looks at Elena "you didn't tell them anything about me did you?"

"Nope" she says with a sly grin thought I'd leave all the fun to you." Jessica rolls her eyes, and then turns back to Jenna.

"I'm a doctor a surgeon if you want to get specific."

The questions continue all through dinner, and well after. They keep most of it light, and Jessica doesn't offer any more information than they ask for. By the end of the night the tension is gone, and they seem to have accepted her into their small circle. Elena is thrilled.

Stefan talks her into staying at the boarding house convincing her that the Sheriff won't look for her there. He also points out that all her things are there, and it doesn't make sense for her to move them again. Damon adds that the Sheriff won't be looking for her, but never explains why.

Damon is cleaning up after all the humans have left basking if the fact that he was right and Elena was upset, and his brother was pissed at him about that.

Stefan also told him Lexi was pissed and ready to kill him, and he knows she could if she really wanted to. Then Stefan tells him that Jessica had convinced her not to, and he's not sure what to make of this. One minute she's threatening him, and the next she saves his life. She's the most confusing woman he's ever met.

He heads into the library for a bourbon when he hears it. There's whimpering coming from the guest bedroom, and it annoys him because it's killing his buzz.

He heads up the stairs so he can go shut her up. Once he gets to the bedroom the scene that meets him makes him stop short. Jessica is sprawled across the bed the blankets tangled around her, and there are silent tears running down her face. He walks over to the bed and shakes her gently.

"Hey wake up it's just a dream."

She sits bolt upright in the bed screaming "no Storm no."

He's a bit startled though he will never admit to it. Then he realizes she's still crying. Damon doesn't do gentle hasn't in a long time so he just sits there watching her.

Thankfully she doesn't take long to get herself under control. Then there's an awkward few minutes where they just stare at each other. Neither one is sure what to say, but he's Damon so he reverts to sarcasm and flirting.

"Usually when I'm in a woman's bedroom, and she's crying they're tears of joy."

It breaks the awkwardness, and she huffs saying "still not falling for the flirting Damon."

He moves his hand to his chest "I'm wounded."

She laughs "with your ego I don't thinks that's even possible."

He smirks at her and stands. "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted so I'll just go."

He gets to the door before he hears her softly say "thank you Damon."

He doesn't acknowledge her just goes back to library to finish his bourbon.

She ends up spending most of her time with Damon. Since Stefan spends most of his time out of the house. She finds that despite what everyone tells her, and almost against her will she likes Damon.

He's sarcastic and egotistical, but he's also funny and very charming when he wants to be. She also pays close attention to how he interacts with the others, and it makes her realize that while he is entirely capable of doing horrible things that's not all there is to him. She doesn't overlook his flaws, and there are many. She likes him all the more for them really they make him seem more real, and just as she thinks this she realizes she started to let him in just like Elena.

So she stops spending time with him holes up in her room, and reminds herself of all the reasons why she stopped letting herself care about other people.

It was too late to stop herself from loving Elena, but she wasn't about to willingly start caring about Damon Salvatore. That was like asking someone to shove a hot poker through you.

Damon would chew her up and spit her out, and she knew it, because of all the things he was the most prominent was ruthless, Damon wanted what he wanted, and he didn't care who got hurt in the process. Apparently from what the others told her what he wanted right now was to get Kathrine free of the tomb she had been imprisoned in. Once he accomplished that caring for him would only hurt because Kathrine was his world, and no matter if they became friends or not she knew she would be left behind without a backward glance. The only problem with avoiding him was Damon didn't want to be avoided, and started seeking her out.

He also explained how he had fixed her problem with the Sheriff he convinced her that Jessica must have been compelled to help Lexi. He convinced her it was the only explanation for her being there in the first place. He also told her that he would inform her of the vampires, and convince her to start taking vervain in case Lexi returned.

Then came the night that changed everything for Jessica. Elena called her first when Bonnie was possessed by Emily Bennett. She had kept her up to date on the nightmares Bonnie was having and Damon trying to get the crystal back.

What Damon did to Bonnie after Emily destroyed the crystal was horrific, but she could understand the need to lash out when you had been as hurt as he was. She knew that in that moment Bonnie was the only thing he saw to lash out at. It didn't excuse what he did, but she understood.

Nothing prepared her for the look on Damon face after the crystal was destroyed. She realized that despite her best efforts she cared about him. So after Stefan came back from talking to his brother Jessica first made sure that Bonnie and Elena were alright then she walked over and sat beside him.

She didn't say a word to him and she didn't touch him she just sat keeping him company. After what must have been at least an hour he started to speak he told her all about Kathrine and his plan to release her. He of course didn't delve into his feeling or anything deep he kept it as superficial as possible because he was Damon, and he didn't actually open up to anyone. He didn't thank her when he was finished talking he just ran. Even when he was trying not to be to open about his feelings she could hear the love and passion he held for the woman he was telling her about. She could hear the longing in his voice the devotion he felt for her. It helped her to understand that Damon wasn't inherently evil. He was just a little more broken than most, and he chose to act like he didn't care as his way of hurting the world back for all his pain. For Jessica that was the night she fell in love with Damon Salvatore.

Jessica wasn't one to do things by halves if she loved someone she did it with everything in her. It was she thought one of her greatest flaws. It was also why she had kept her heart so closely guarded. She was also realistic. She was well aware of the fact that Damon would never feel about her the way she did about him. So she took steps to separate herself from him. It wasn't difficult since he was avoiding her. She figured that if she distanced herself from him she could get over it.

Then the Sheriff informed them that another vampire was in town. So they worked together to try and find the new vampire. When they did figure out where the vampire was Damon convinced her to go back to the house. She knew that she was in trouble, and she had no idea how to get out of it. She decided that the best thing to do was to remove herself from his presence. So she started going through newspapers again looking for an apartment this time. There wasn't any reason why she couldn't do it now.

Damon ran after that stupid witch destroyed the crystal. He didn't know how long he'd sat there Jessica quietly sitting beside him. He was telling her things he knew he shouldn't have. He told her all about the situation in 1864 between him, his brother and Kathrine. It was so easy to talk to her. She didn't judge him, and she didn't try to give him advice or talk him out of his plans she just listened no expectations, and no arguments about how he was evil and wrong.

Once he realized what he was doing he ran. Then he avoided her mainly because he liked her. He was starting to care, and he didn't want to not at all. Kathrine was the only thing he cared about well if he was honest as angry as he was he cared about his brother too.

So he stayed away from her until the Sheriff he called her Liz now, called and told him there was another vampire in town. Since he and Jessica were the only two with no other obligations they worked together to find it. He really should have known better. The caring thing got worse. She was smart and funny, and she kept him on his toes. No matter what he said or did she was never afraid, and she never judged him. Not when he killed, not when he drank from humans, not when he was an ass to her and everyone else. She just smiled at him, and told him he was being a jackass nudged his shoulder, and acted the same as she always had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessica was worried when Elena ended up in Georgia with Damon after she wrecked her car. Apparently she had seen the picture of Kathrine after she slept with Stefan, and had gotten angry even though Jessica had already told her about it. Neither of them had realized that she didn't just look like Kathrine. They were apparently so alike that they could pass for twins. Elena also told her about what had happened at career night between Jeremy and Tyler. It had her worried about him again.

Everything turned out alright in the end. Elena told her all about the trip after she got back of course. It seemed she had actually enjoyed the trip by the excitement in her voice.

Jessica's heart almost stopped when she got to the part about Lexi's boyfriend taking her and trying to kill Damon before Lexi and Elena talked him out of it. She wasn't even surprised this time when it wasn't just Elena she feared for. She had resigned herself to the fact she was going to love Damon whether she wanted to or not, and she was trying to brace herself for the hurt and heartbreak that was sure to come; even though she knew it would do no good.

She never did end up leaving the boarding house every time she tried they convinced her to stay a bit longer. She knew it was a bad idea that it would only make her fall harder for the blue eyed vampire, but she couldn't think of a good enough excuse to convince them that she should go without telling them the truth.

Jessica watched from the sidelines as all the following events unfolded. She wanted so badly to tell Damon when Elena and Stefan decided to double cross him about the grimoire, but she didn't. She couldn't betray Elena like that. She watched as Damon broke after it was discovered Kathrine wasn't in the tomb, and she wished she had been the one to hug Damon instead of Elena.

He came to her after when he needed to talk. She let him say what he needed to say and then she simply held him for the rest of the night.

Damon went right back to drinking alcohol and drinking from whatever girls he felt like compelling at the moment. Damon also came to her when he needed to relax or when he just needed some company. While she certainly could have done without the parade of women who followed the whole Kathrine debacle she couldn't fault him for it. He wasn't hurting her on purpose and she knew that.

She watched the events surrounding Isobel and all that she did to them. To the attack on the vampires on founder's day. She watched as Damon fell in love with Elena, and god it hurt to watch, but as she did she never stopped trying to protect Elena.

She also made sure she was the one to patch them up when they got hurt. She became very good friends with Damon mainly because the two of them were always so concerned with protecting Elena, and that somehow became her being the one he came to when he was upset. It felt like a knife to the heart that he twisted a little more each time he came to her upset about his feelings for Elena, but she never turned him away.

Not even on the night that he killed Jeremy. Elena expected her to hate him just as much as she did when he did that, but she didn't she couldn't. She was the only one who knew everything that happened to him that night. What Kathrine said and what Elena told him right afterward. How much Elena's words about the kiss he thought they shared had hurt him. He opened up to her more that night than she ever thought he would.

After he had finished telling her everything that happened she looked at him and told him "I don't know if she'll ever forgive you for this Damon, but don't give up hope she just may."

He scoffed "I just snapped Jeremy's neck right in front of her. I'm pretty sure that earns me an automatic lifetime of hatred."

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around him. "Stranger things have happened."

"Why are you so good to me? You should hate me to after everything I've done since I came to Mystic Falls. So why don't you?" Damon gave her that intense searching gazed he used when he was actually confused or concerned about something.

She gave a strained laugh because she absolutely wasn't going to tell him the truth. Instead she sidestepped the question with a smirk as she flippantly said "I told you that first night we all had dinner Damon. I don't always see things for just what they appear to be on the surface."

It wasn't a lie so he couldn't call her out on it, but she could tell he knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"I'm never going to figure you out am I?" He continued to stare into her eyes as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

She laughed genuinely at that "I hope not since you promised to kill me once I stopped being entertaining."

He smiled then a genuine smile not a smirk and it took her breath away. She'd never seen him smile like this before. It was so much more beautiful than his normal sarcastic smile or the smirk he constantly gave. "I've changed my mind I think. You're pretty useful to have around so I think I'll keep you."

Damon decided to finally give into the caring for Jessica thing. Even as he found himself falling for Elena, and he ended up going to her when he felt the need to talk.

Especially after the tomb god that had been horrible.

He went to find her right after he left Pearl and Anna.

"So that was fun." He said as he sat down at the end of her bed.

She scoffed "yeah I don't think so."

"She wasn't there all this time and she never even looked for me. I spent so long mourning her then looking for her. What a waste."

Jessica tapped his side with her foot "I don't think love is ever a waste, but what do I know?"

Damon lies back and replies with none of the usual bite he has when he's hurt.

"Yeah what do you know?"

She ignores him and pulls him until he's lying on the bed. She doesn't speak again just wraps herself around him until they both fall asleep.

He seeks her out again after Isobel's big reveal to Elena. He doesn't know where else to go so he seeks her out.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch" he fumes.

Damon continues his rant "She had no right. No right to say that especially not in front of Elena."

Jessica as usual says nothing she just listens as he continues to go on and on about all the things he should do to Isobel.

When he has finally calms down he turns around and looks at her expecting to see horror on her face from the graphic nature of his raving, but he doesn't. She looks the same as always no fear no horror nothing.

"How can you just sit there the others would be screaming at me by now about how I can't horribly maim people just because they piss me off?"

She remains reclining on the bed undisturbed "I don't judge you know that."

He sought her out after he killed Jeremy too. He knew he had lost Elena forever, and he figured he may as well go for broke. If he told her what happened then they could all hate him. That meant he would no longer have any reason to care. He could just flip the switch and stop caring again. As usual though she surprised him. She didn't hate him instead she ended up making him feel better even if it was only for little while.

Jessica was relaxing in her room when Elena came to her upset about everything that had happened. As always she told her everything. Jessica listened, and gave advice when she could. Elena was devastated when Damon killed Jeremy, and even more so when Kathrine turned Caroline. She also explained how Stefan had threatened John to get him to leave town.

She couldn't make it better for Elena as much as she wished she could all she could do was listen and hold her while she cried. Elena knew that Damon and Jessica were friends, and she was angry when she wouldn't tell her what Damon had said about what happened. She wouldn't betray his confidences any more than she would Elena's which is exactly what she told her when she got upset. Elena said she understood, but she started spending less time with her after that.

Elena was even more upset with her after Caroline got out of the hospital, and they were all at the carnival for the high school. When Bonnie found out what had happened she turned on Damon.

Jessica lost it when she did. She glared at Bonnie when she started hurting Damon and said "Bonnie I realize that you don't know me very well, but I can guarantee if you don't stop right now you will wish you had."

Bonnie Scoffed "Aren't you supposed to be Elena's friend? Shouldn't you hate him for killing Jeremy just as much as she does?"

Jessica rolled her eyes "I'm not a high school kid Bonnie I don't do I'm mad because my friend is mad. Grown-ups tend to avoid that drama."

"What are you going to do if I don't stop? You won't hurt me because that would hurt Elena."

"Elena isn't my only friend here now. Damon is my best friend, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt people I care about. I realize you're a judgmental bitch who blames all the world's evils on Damon, but this isn't his fault. If I remember correctly miss high and mighty you're the one who asked him to heal Caroline with his blood. So whose fault is this again, and if you really want to place blame maybe you should blame the person who actually killed Caroline. That was Kathrine not Damon so I'll say it again. Stop it now."

Bonnie turned around and left after that. Elena looked at her "that was really harsh and unnecessary."

"No I think it's exactly what she needed to hear. I think you all need to hear it not that you would listen anyway." Jessica turned her back on Elena, and went over to help Damon.

Jessica went with Damon Elena and Ric when they went to Isobel's office at Duke. When Vanessa tried to shoot Elena Jessica immediately moved in front of her. Elena screamed "no". Damon however had jumped in front of Jessica and the arrow lodged in his back. Jessica pulled the arrow out for him.

She was waiting for him in the car after he and Elena talked on her porch after he dropped her off. She could see how upset he was, but she didn't push him. He didn't discuss it with her which made her realize how very bad it must have been.

She had listened for months as everyone else put him down over and over again.

She finally lost it on the day of the Masquerade Ball everyone was there and Stefan had said something causing Damon to wince, and the pain to flare in his eyes.

She whistled sharply and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Ok here's the deal" She said glaring at Stefan her breathing heavy and her chest tight with rage.

"Your brother is helping and you are all going to stop giving him a hard time about things that he can't change. He's stopped killing and he's even changed his way of doing things to accommodate all of your delicate sensibilities so stop. If you don't I am going to go out of my way to bring up every mistake each one of you has made over and over until you can't stand to be in the same town with me got it good."

After she finished speaking she saw the shock on their faces but she didn't care and she didn't give anyone time to say anything she turned and headed out the door.

Jessica ended up just driving with no set destination trying to calm herself. Then she realized she had just given them all an idea of how she actually felt about Damon. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" she mumbled under her breath. What the hell did I just do she thought to herself as she drove.

Luckily the events of the masquerade and Elena's abduction put what happened out of everyone's mind and so no one asked her about it. Damon came to her that night with tears in his eyes and told her what he had said to Elena and that he made her forget him telling her.

The following months where some of the worst she'd ever experienced the thought of the ritual and what it meant for Elena kept her up at night. Poor Damon was beside himself trying to find a way to keep Elena alive, and he enlisted her help to search for an answer. Elena of course was all for sacrificing herself to keep everyone else safe.

When Bonnie came up with the idea for the ash Jessica took some of the ash and some of the stakes and went to the tomb.

Once she arrived she waited for Kathrine to come to the front of the tomb. "Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the unneeded extra. You do know you're the completely useless one in your ragtag little group."

Jessica just shrugged "I've been called worse things."

Then she released the stake into Kathrine and threw the dust at her once she was on the ground Jessica took a second stake and shoved it straight into her heart. She watch gleefully as Kathrine withered.

No one hurt Damon the way she did and got away scot free. After she enjoyed her revenge for a moment she went further into the tomb and found the stone. She dropped it on the ground on her way out of the tomb so the others would find and headed back to the boarding house.

When the rest retuned she was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of Damon's expensive scotch.

Damon sat down on the couch next to her and threw an arm around her "so Kathrine's dead we figure Elijah or one of his cronies did it."

Jessica just hummed and sipped her drink. Damon turned her so she was facing him. "You know something. What is it?"

She just shrugged and Elena came and sat on her other side "seriously Jess if you know something tell us."

Jessica got up to refill her now empty glass. Jessica just shook her head. Damon came up behind her and turned her to face him "what do you know? Tell me please"

She'd been more than prepared to lie to them, but Damon looking her in the eye and saying please did her in.

Her shoulders slumped and she told him "I know who killed her."

"Wait" Stefan asked "how would you know?"

Damon watch as she swallowed and opened her mouth only to close it again. Damon continued to stare her in the eye as he answered for her "because she's the one who killed her. That's what happened isn't it."

"Yes" she said as she squared her shoulders "I did."

"Why" Stefan asked she "was already trapped there was no need to kill her. We made a deal her freedom for the moonstone she was going to leave."

Jessica snorted "yeah I don't believe a word of that and none of you were going to do it without there being some big production. Bonnie and her grandmother had trouble doing that spell together did you really expect she could do it herself with no consequences. So since the humans in this group can walk in and out no fuss no muss it was just simpler."

"You could have been killed" Elena cries standing from the couch.

"Elena I love you like you were my own flesh and blood but you need to understand it was my choice, and you don't get a say in the matter. Besides you've been all about self-sacrifice lately. A little hypocritical of you to complain now just because it's not you."

"Wait what?" Elena asked flabbergasted.

Damon smirked at Elena "told you."

Elena walked over to them and smacked him "Damon shut up you don't care about anyone but yourself and you need to but out."

Damon looked at her "you really need to stop doing that." Elena raised her hand to hit him again and Jessica stepped in front of him.

"Go Home Elena now before I do something I regret or Damon does."

Elena immediately stepped back shocked and hurt. "Why are you protecting him?"

She turned around and picked up her glass taking a swallow trying to calm herself down before she did or said something she would regret.

"I'm protecting him because someone needs to, and that's all you need to know."

"Fine you know what I am going home and you can just stay the hell away from me. You're not my mother you don't get to lecture me."

With that Elena turned and walked out the door Stefan following. "Well that was fun. So why'd you really kill her because I know you don't even like Bonnie?"

Jessica tossed back the rest of her drink "she hurt someone I care about, and if she was set free she would probably do it again so problem solved we now have one less thing to worry about."

"I wish you wouldn't have done it I don't like the thought of something happening to you its handy having a doctor around."

Jessica laughed "you only say that because I can get your blood without stealing it."

"Well that and there are less trips to the hospital to explain with you around. I've become used to the convenience of it, and if something happened to you I'd be inconvenienced." Damon smirked at her.

She smiled at him "Well then for your convenience sake I'll try really hard not to let anything happen to me."

He looked at her giving her the most intense stare she'd ever seen, and said "good I'll hold you to that."

Sometime later after Rose was dead and Damon who was devastated had taken off to who knows where. Jessica was walking back to her room from the kitchen when Stefan called out to her.

"Jessica can I talk to you for a second?

"Sure Stefan what's up?" She said leaning up against the door frame.

"I actually wanted to ask about you being in love with my brother?"

Jessica automatically stiffened. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"You know in all the time I've know you that's the first time I've ever heard you lie."

"Look Stefan I don't want to talk about this, and frankly it's none of your business." Jessica turned to leave.

"You know I've noticed that about you. You have no problem listening to everyone else, and helping with their problems, but you never talk about yourself. In fact we don't know anything more about you than what you told us at that first meeting with everyone.

"That's because I'm boring and there's nothing to tell." She said with a shrug.

"So then answer the question because I think this is an interesting thing about you.

"Yes Stefan" Jessica gave in.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Jessica laughed bitterly "yeah that's a good idea that way instead of just watching him fall in love with someone else I can get the old sorry, but I love Elena. It hurts enough Stefan. Not to mention this is Damon so he'll be uncomfortable which means he'll turn that snarky sarcastic attitude I normally love on me to deflect, and I'm not sure I could handle that."

She snarled at him and took a few steps forward not noticing the he looked over her shoulder to something behind her in the hall.

"Wait you said watching him fall in love with her how long have you been in love with him?"

"Since the night at the tomb, but Stefan seriously none of this matters." Stefan just looked at her "The night the vampires were released?"

Jessica shakes her head No the night the crystal was destroyed."

Stefan looks surprised at this "that long Jess you need to talk just as much as the rest of us let me help or at least listen."

"You can't help. What do you want me to say? Yes I'm in love with Damon. So in love I can't stand to be in the same room as him sometimes it hurts so much. So much I've cried myself to sleep at night over the fact that I have had to watch as the lot of you have chipped away little pieces of him, because he's not who you think he should be. I've listened to every one of you go on and on about what a good thing it is he's becoming a better person, but he was perfect just the way he was. None of you really see him.

I listen to him too you know listen to him talk about Elena, and every time it's like the knife that's been in my heart since I realized I loved him that night at the tomb gets twisted a little bit more until I can't stand it. Until I think my broken heart might actually kill me. None of it matters though because he'll never love me I accepted that then, and I accept it now, so I stand by hurting and longing watching as his love for you, and his love for her changes him more every day from the man I fell in love with to some pale imitation."

Stefan stares at her "he cares more now that's a good thing."

She glares at him her whole body shaking in rage "if you believe he didn't care before than you are the biggest moron I have ever met. He cared he cared so much that he did whatever was necessary to rescue the woman he loved. That is not indifference, and yes he made your life miserable after you were turned, but honestly you deserved it, and if he didn't care he would have just killed you.

He was in so much pain Stefan the day I met the two of you. I could see it but you were so busy painting him the bad guy that you missed it. He loves Elena so much, and he's going to change himself into who she wants him to be and it is going to be the saddest day of my life when Elena grows up enough to see just how perfect he is for her. Except by then he won't be Damon any more he'll just be a more relaxed version of you. There will be absolutely no Damon left in him."

She spins on her heel to leave and bumps into something hard when arms go around her to stop her from falling she realizes who it is.

"Damon! Fuck" she whirls around and hisses at Stefan "I am going to stake you in your sleep I swear to god. How could you?"

She turns back to Damon "How long were you there? No don't tell me it doesn't matter I'm leaving."

She moved to go around him but he blocked her from leaving.

Jessica doesn't raise her head from where she's staring at the floor, and in the smallest most hurt filled voice either of them has ever heard her use she says,

"Please Damon please don't say anything please just let me go. I can't listen to you say it please."

Damon grabs her face and moves it up until she's looking him in the face, and she takes the opportunity to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes one last time.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you."

She jerks her face out of his hand so fast it surprises him enough to work. Jessica glares at him "don't you dare pity me Damon don't you dare."

She packs her things and heads out to her car while she can still hear Damon yelling at Stefan. She drives until the rage stops and the tears start and finds a motel for the night so she can cry herself to sleep without crashing her car. When she wakes up in the morning there are texts and missed messages on her phone from everyone but she doesn't want to talk to them. So she just stays curled up in the motel room and extends her stay a few more days.

After Jessica Flees Damon advances toward his brother. When he reaches him he punches him in the jaw with all his strength.

"Why did you keep pushing her she didn't want to talk, and you sure as hell should have stopped her when you knew I was close enough to hear?"

"She needed to say it, and I knew I wouldn't get another chance."

"No one else had better find out what she said Stefan or I swear I will help her stake you."

Damon draws his fist back to punch him again. He stops when he hears the front door slam, and realizes that there's no longer a human heartbeat in the house.

He follows through with the punch he started, and this time he doesn't stop just keeps going until he's meticulously beaten the ever loving hell out of Stefan.

When Jessica hasn't returned in a few hours he calls Elena to see if she's heard from her.

She hasn't of course and she asks why he wants to know.

He doesn't want to explain so he tells her to ask her boyfriend.

Elena apparently wasn't satisfied with his answer and she shows up at the boarding house to find out what's going on.

Damon is busy trying to figure out where Jessica has run off to and directs her to Stefan's room.

Damon of course is the one to finally find her it takes him a week he doesn't knock she doesn't even know he's there until he curls up behind her on the bed wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you ready to come home yet?" She snorts "what home I've been your inconvenient house guest for the last year or so."

"That's bullshit, and you know it you belong there just as much as Stefan or I do."

She laughs bitterly "no I don't Damon I'm just the useless extra."

He rolls her over so he can look her in the eye. "You are not useless or an extra. Everyone's been worried sick since you left."

She scoffs at him "sure they are because otherwise who will they run to when they need to bitch about each other. Do they know why I left?"

"No, I didn't tell them, and I told Stefan I'd help you stake him if he did. Mystery please come home."

Damon is actually being serious for once the use of her nickname is what does it. He's called her that since he first said it as a greeting at the dinner party. His gaze locked on her has her body lit up mainly because it's him, but that fact that she hasn't gotten laid since she left South Carolina may have something to do with it too.

She realizes with the way he's looking at her if she doesn't move soon she going to do something incredibly stupid. The thought of kissing him, and him laughing at her or worse pitying her gets her moving and she starts packing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first part of the drive home is silent the tension in the car thick and she has no idea how to fix it. They remain silent until they reach the boarding house. Jessica wants to go directly to her room but everyone is in the library when they arrive.

Elena gets to her first "Where were you?"

She shrugs "I just needed some time to myself. I'm a grown woman last I checked, and can come and go as I please."

"You should have at least let me know you were ok." Elena glared at her. Damon walks up behind her, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not your mother remember. I don't owe you anything." Elena winces as Jessica's speaking.

"I'm sorry I said that I was upset."

"I know that but being upset doesn't give you the right to hurt people." Jessica states.

"I know how much you care about me but you've never had children, so how can you say you love me like a daughter?"

Jessica flinches so violently Damon has to steady her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Elena. We started writing when you were eleven there are somethings you just don't tell a child."

"I'm not a child anymore." Elena says with a glare. "I wish everyone would quit treating me like one."

Jessica sighs and realizes this is not a conversation she wants to have in a room full of people.

"You know what I'm tired it's been a long week we can talk about this later."

"I think we should talk about it now it can't be anything so bad that you can't just say it." Elena continues to push.

Damon gives Elena a back off look and tells her "she said not now Elena so how about we drop it hmm."

Elena turns her glare her glare on him, and dismisses his interruption "this is none of your business."

Jessica is further angered by her casual dismissal of him "don't start on him again Elena. Now I'm going to shower and nap."

She looks at the people around the room and realizes John Gilbert is among them. She thinks to herself great just what we need. She had been the one to console Elena about being adopted and the conflicting feeling she had about her biological parents and she didn't want him being here to upset all the progress she had made with Elena regarding it. She just shook her head deciding to deal with things as they came and headed up the stairs.

When she came back down after her nap everyone was still in the library discussing what to do about Klaus.

John came up to her fist thing and offered his hand "we haven't met yet I'm Elena's father John Gilbert."

Jessica gave him a cool look and said "actually Elena's father was Grayson you are just the sperm donor, but you keep telling yourself that, and just so you know do anything and I mean anything to hurt her again, and you will regret it."

He narrowed his eyes at her "is that a threat?"

She smiled so coldly that everyone felt a shiver run down their spine. "No I don't do threats."

She walked to the drink cart, and poured a scotch drinking it in one gulp. When she turned around everyone was looking at her.

She shrugged and headed to the couch. John scowled at her, and then smiled "you know as her father I could make sure you're kept away from her."

"No actually you can't for a few reasons, One Jenna is her guardian and she likes me better than you although that doesn't take much, and two I'd kill you first."

Jessica stated with a placid smile on her face like she threatened to kill people every day.

She didn't let the shock that permeated the room following her statement bother her. She just simply continued to sip her drink. Damon chuckled and said "That's why I like you so much Mystey." When she was finished she got up and took her glass to the kitchen to rinse it.

Elena followed "look I'd really like to finish our conversation from earlier please."

Jessica sighed knowing she may as well just give in now she could never deny Elena. She starts walking back to the library.

"Why can't we just talk in here?" Elena asks

Jessica doesn't answer until she reaches the library. "First of all because if I tell you I may as well tell all of you so I don't have to repeat myself, and second because if we're going to have this conversation I need a lot and I mean a lot more alcohol."

Elena giggles "I've never seen you drunk that might be fun."

Jessica grimaces "not likely."

Elena settles herself in Stefan's lap before she asks "Well what is it I don't know?"

Jessica shakes her head "while I don't mind any of the rest of you hearing this John has to go."

Damon walks over from where he's been standing at the book shelves stops in front of John.

"You heard her she said it's time to go so get."

John narrows his eyes "that woman isn't stable enough to be anywhere near Elena. I'm not leaving."

Damon grabs him by the front of his shirt "yes you are and don't make me tell you again."

John leaves without any more of an argument.

After he's gone Elena looks at Jessica expectantly so she musters up all of her resolve and begins.

"Ok one thing first if I'm going to do this you need to not interrupt me or I'll never get through it."

She glances around the room to see everyone shaking their heads in agreement.

"I was seventeen when I found out I was pregnant. It was terrifying I'd never been so scared in my life, but I was determined I was going to be the best mom I could. The father of my son wasn't in the picture but there was another guy who stood by me through it all. I turned eighteen in January and had Storm in July."

Damon started when she said his name, and went over to sit next to her.

She continued after grabbing Damon's hand "That Christmas my whole family was gathered at my grandparents' house. It was great it was the first time we had all been together in a long time. Everyone loved Storm they spoiled him I don't think there was a moment he wasn't being held. On Christmas Eve we all headed to bed around midnight after getting the gifts ready for the kids in the morning. I had trouble sleeping so I decided to go outside to have a cigarette. I always smoked in the driveway because my grandparents did like that I smoked and I didn't want to upset them. I've never really been able to decide if going outside right then was the best decision I ever made or the worst because as I was out there the house exploded behind me."

She paused then the tears to thick for her to continue. She wasn't the only one all of the women in the room had tears rolling down their faces.

She pulled herself together after a few minutes so she could finish.

"The fire inspector said it was a gas leak in the kitchen and when the gas finally made it to the pilot light on the furnace it exploded. The house was already filled with gas from the leak so it blew up the entire house, and they all died instantly. There wasn't enough left of any of them to bury so I arranged a memorial. I tried to go back to my life I mourned them, but I knew they wouldn't want that for me forever so I tried to move on. My friends tried to help but none of them really understood, and eventually I decided I needed a fresh start so I ended up in South Carolina. I enrolled myself in college pre-med because that's what I had planned on before I got pregnant and I figured that it would make them proud."

She finished her glass of whiskey and Damon grabbed it to refill it for her. She immediately drank down the whole glass. Then he got up to refill it again.

"So now you know the whole story."

Damon sat back down handed her back the glass and retook her hand.

Alaric looked at her incredulously "how many people did you lose that night?"

"Well let's see my grandparents, my parents, my sister, my brother who was home on leave, four aunts, three uncles, my baby cousin, my boyfriend and my son. So I guess sixteen all together."

"Jesus Christ" she hears softly from beside her.

Suddenly she has a lap full of sobbing teenage girl.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry for what I said." Elena babbled over and over.

Jessica just held her, and shushed her telling her that it was alright, and that she was forgiven. Elena just held on tighter.

Elena cried so hard so cried herself to sleep. Jessica waved Stefan over to take her whispering "she'll be more comfortable in her bed."

Everyone else took that as their hint to leave.

After it was just her, and Damon she curled up on the end of the couch with her glass cradled in her hand staring into the fire lost in thought.

For once Damon didn't have a smart comment he just sat in silence with her.

Damon was trying to wrap his mind around what Jessica had just told them. As she had been telling her story he watched the other people in the room.

They had all smiled when she started about being pregnant, and deciding she was going to be the best mom she could.

He went over to sit next to her when she told them about her son's birth, and what she named him because he knew that whatever happened next was going to be bad really, really bad if the nightmares were anything to go by. She did it for him all the time. She was always there for him when he was upset. He wasn't going to let an opportunity to return the favor pass him by.

They smiled wider as she described Christmas with her family.

He watched as the smiles changed to horror after she described what happened that night.

He couldn't imagine it himself, and that was saying something after all he'd seen in over a hundred years.

He was still lost in his head when Stefan came back down to the library.

He looked over to see Jessica passed out at the end of the couch probably from all the alcohol. He assumed that was probably the point since he had never seen her have more than two glasses before this.

Stefan interrupted his inner dialogue "is she alright?"

Damon shrugged "no idea she passed out, but the last time her family was mentioned she had nightmares."

Stefan sighed "should we leave her here or take her up to her room?"

Damon thought about it "she's small enough the couch will be comfortable. No need to move her, and chance waking her. Hopefully being passed out will keep her asleep enough to avoid nightmares."

Having decided this he ran and grabbed a blanket. He covered her and settled back down at the end of the couch.

He looked at Stefan "I got this go make sure Elena's ok. Jessica may not be the only one with nightmare's tonight."

Stefan nodded, and went back up the stairs.

Damon spent that night watching over her. She'd been asleep for a few hours when the dreams started. He didn't wake her instead he moved so he was behind her, and wrapped his arms around her rocking her, and whispering soothing words in her ear. It didn't take long for her to settle after that, and he fell asleep still holding her tightly.

The next morning Jessica woke to noise in the kitchen. She stretched, and got up to see Elena puttering around the kitchen making breakfast.

She didn't feel up to talking just yet so she snuck up to her room to shower and get dressed.

By the time she came back down to the kitchen Elena had already left for school. She left a note on the table saying again how sorry she was for making her relive all that, and telling her how much she loved her, and that she was sorry for saying that she wouldn't know how to love like a mother.

Caroline is kidnapped that night, and she's worried out of her mind but she also know she'd only get in the way so she stays with Elena, and keeps her occupied instead of running off after the boys. When Caroline is back safe, and sound she's so relieved, and she can't help but wonder when these people became so important.

The following day Damon asked her to go to in his words this boring historical tea with him. She agrees because it's Damon, and she always does when he's the one asking her.

Elijah is there which she assumes is why he went in the first place, and she's tempted to follow them when the two of them go into a room to talk but she holds herself in check. She stays with Alaric instead. Then John comes over acting like a dick.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore" he starts

Jessica interrupts him "I don't think you should be in the same country as us but it doesn't stop you. Jenna and Alaric are adults so but out, and stop being an asshole."

He turns and snaps "I wasn't talking to you, you stupid whore so shut up."

Alaric steps in front of her and says "you need to leave now."

"I wasn't finished talking to you." he barks

Alaric just grabs her arm a leads her outside. Alaric looks as pissed as Jessica's ever seen him. John Gilbert is proving all her thoughts about him being an idiot correct as he follows them outside.

As they reach the drive Damon walks out a side door and over to them. He takes in the look on Alaric's face and immediately asks "what happened?"

"John called her a whore so I got her out of there before I punched him or she did." Is Alaric's curt reply. She can tell he's still seething.

Damon however doesn't hesitate just turns around, and puts John on the ground with at the very least a broken nose. He crouches down, and hisses lowly "the only reason you're not a broken bloody mess right now is because it would upset Elena. If there's a next time even that won't stop me got it. Don't ever insult one of my friends again."

John glares but nods his head.

Damon stand takes her hand, and starts leading the two of them to his car. "Are you alright?" He glances at her once they've left, and are on their way home.

She nods "John's opinion of me does matter Damon so I don't care what he says."

"I don't care no gets to insult you like that Mystery." He states hotly.

She reiterates "I'm fine Damon really it doesn't matter."

They get to the house, and Jessica goes directly to her room, and falls directly to sleep the past few days have worn her out.

She wakes up to a crash downstairs she says Damon's name but he doesn't respond and she knows something is wrong. They almost never leave her alone in the house.

So she creeps to the bottom of the stairs. She can't see them but she can hear them. Its Jules and the other wolves, and they're torturing Damon. She's trying to decide what she can do because she's no match for them physically when Elijah walks in.

She follows him into the room and her heart stops. Damon is chained to a chair with a collar around his neck that's driving into his skin. He's covered in blood, and she whimpers at the sight.

Elijah kills the wolves all except Jules who runs, and then he frees Damon from the chains. She rushes to him.

Elijah looks at her "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet my dear. Who are you?"

"Jessica I'm Jessica" she answers never taking her eyes off Damon.

"Ah yes Elena told me about you."

She looks over her shoulder at him "I'm sure she did."

He nods at her "it was very nice to meet you I'll leave you to take care of your friend. Oh and Damon that's the third time I've saved your life now."

With that final statement he walks out the door.

She watches as his neck heals once the collar is removed.

"Are you alright" she asks anyway.

He looks down at her "I'm fine."

She releases the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and helps him clean up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Damon tells her he's hosting a dinner party, and inviting Elijah to get more information on his plans for Elena she knows it's a horrible idea but just nods.

She isn't invited so she holds up in her room until her stomach forces her out, and she overhears Alaric tell Damon the dagger will kill him if he uses it.

She's not a vampire, and she hasn't lived nearly as long as Damon, but as much as she doesn't trust Elijah he's seems to her like their best option so when Damon and Alaric leave the study she takes the dagger. They can't kill him without it, and maybe she can talk him into saving Elena somehow if they don't try.

The guests are leaving after dinner, and Damon, Elijah and Jessica are the only people left in the house.

Jessica walks down the stairs, and sits in one of the chairs listening to them banter back and forth.

Jessica loves Damon but sometimes she wants to smack him. As he baits Elijah this is one of those times.

So instead she speaks up "Elijah isn't there a way to kill Klaus without losing Elena? I only ask because until that's possible the people who care about her are going to fight you every step of the way."

Damon looks at her like she's insane and she just stares back.

"Look Damon I love Elena, and I don't want to lose her, and I think the best way to do that is to work with the immortal being who's been around thousands of years, and is on the same level with Klaus."

Elijah smiles thinly "finally someone with some sense. I may have a way, but I need to know I can trust you. When I know that I can we can discuss it further."

After Elijah leaves Elena calls crying about Isobel turning up and Jenna being upset with her.

When all is said and done and they finally knew exactly what had happened with Isobel.

They were all sitting in the library deciding the best way to keep Elena safe when Damon came into the room.

"Well she should just stay here where we can watch out for her."

Stefan disagrees "here in the house that any vampire can walk into at any time."

"So her house then we'll just stay there."

Elena looks unhappy at this then Damon leaves and comes back with a stack of paper.

"Ok final option" he throws them at Jessica.

Jessica looks at them "you're giving me the house? Why not give it to Elena?"

Damon smirks at her "We were going to but it seemed a bit strange giving our house the minor dating my brother. This way you can control who can come into the house."

The first time Jessica is alone in house she calls Elijah. When he arrives she takes him to the library "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes thank you that would be nice."

She gets his drink and settles on the couch with her own glass.

He glances around the room and then looks back at her "So why am I here Jessica?"

She takes a deep breath "I want to save Elena and Damon. I care about the rest of them, but those two are my main priorities. I want your help to keep them safe. I know your plan is to let Elena die, and kill Klaus while he's weak. I want us to find another way."

Elijah stares intently at her. "As I said there may be another way, but I need to trust you."

She fidgets for a moment and then pulls the dagger out of her sweater. "John gave this to Damon to use on you. This is my show of good faith."

She hands him the dagger and the bottle of ash.

She can see the surprise on his face as he takes it. "I can kill him with this Elena needn't die to do it if Bonnie has the power of the witches who were burned here. I have an elixir that's was created for Katerina, excuse me I mean Kathrine it will bring her back if Klaus drains her."

"Will this work are you sure?"

Elijah looks at the dagger in his hand and then lifts his eyes to hers. "Nothing is guaranteed one hundred percent, but it's the best chance she has."

Jessica sighs "ok I'll speak to the others."

Elijah then explained to her about the curse being fake and only affecting Klaus.

Jessica texted everyone to meet at the boarding house. She sat them down and explained what she and Elijah had discussed. When she finished there was an uproar.

Jenna who had been informed about vampires when Klaus was in Alaric's body was the first to scream at her. "Elena is not going to die."

Everyone else took turns yelling at her. She didn't say a word just let them yell at her.

When they were finished she looked around the room. "Are you finished have you got it all out of your system now?"

"This is our best chance to make sure that everyone makes it out of this alive. Elijah know Klaus better than us, and if we work together we can do this. Otherwise we're fumbling around in the dark."

"If this doesn't work and Elena dies I will kill you." Damon growls at her.

She flinches so badly Elena asks "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Elena I'm fine. I'm ok really" she says when Elena still looks skeptical.

Damon is taking Bonnies to the site of the Witch burnings. On the day of the sacrifice when Caroline and Tyler go missing and Elena convinces Damon to go after them. He gets them out but then Klaus uses Jenna and Jules instead.

Everything goes exactly as planned so in the end Klaus is dead but so is Jenna and John who at the last minute convinced Bonnie to cast a spell to feed Elena his life force.

After the funeral Jessica is in the kitchen at the boarding house when she hears a loud thump. She walks into the living room to see Stefan fighting with Damon though she's not sure why. They end up in the basement then she here's what they're saying.

"What do you mean he's not dying today?" She asks Stefan

Stefan sighs "Tyler bit him Jessica he's dying."

"What He can't die. Stefan He can't" she wails.

Stefan grabs her in a hug "Bonnie will find something. I'll find something we won't give up I promise you."

She pulls herself together then and glares at him "what are you standing around for go look get everyone to help I'll take care of Damon."

"Don't go in there it could get dangerous."

"Just go try to find a way to help him and let me worry about that."

He starts to argue and she stares at him coldly "Go Stefan now or there won't be a Damon to argue about"

He goes and Jessica walks over to the cell door. She can tell he's hallucinating. He calls for Elena most of course but he talks about Stefan and Kathrine too. She doesn't know how much time has passed when Alaric comes down to send her upstairs for food.

Damon gets out when the Sheriff comes charging down the stairs and goes into the cell gun drawn.

Elena brings him back. Jessica knows she shouldn't listen to them, but she wants to be close to him right now and this is as close as she can get.

The more he and Elena talk the angrier she gets. She stands up and starts to walk into the room just as Elena kisses him. Then she tells him she likes him just as he is and she goes back into the hall otherwise she may beat the fuck out of her.

Of course Elena likes him as he is she changed him enough now that she would. Jessica slumps back against the wall because as angry as she is she still can't leave him. Her heart is in pieces so small that she knows it will never be whole again. Never once while he was lost in his mind did he talk about her. Even when he got back with Elena he never asked about where she was.

She knew he didn't love her the way she did him, but she thought they were good enough friends he'd at least cared.

Then she saw Stefan rushing down the hall with a vial in his hand "we found it."

He passes her and continues into Damon's room. Once Damon drinks Tyler's blood he starts to recover.

Jessica goes to her room once she knows he's ok, and finally let's herself cry. She wants to run to leave, and forget she ever came to this fucked up town, but she can't no matter how much it hurts.

So she gives herself one day of staying in bed and crying. To mourn Damon as he was then she stuffed it all into a box at the back of her mind wrapped it in heavy chains, and labeled it do not enter.

Life in Mystic Falls was quiet there was no more Klaus and Elijah was gone. She called him sometimes just to talk because she liked him, but there were no more life threatening situations.

Damon continued to love Elena. She just watched as always. He still talked to her and flirted like the charmer he was but he was so wrapped up in Elena he never noticed when she stopped seeking him out to spend time with him.

She still spent time with everyone the same as she always did. Kept to her same routine, and never let any of her friends see just how broken she was.

Then Lexi came back to town it was Stefan's birthday again, and since the Sheriff was ok with the vampires now as long as they didn't kill anyone it was safe for her to be here again.

Lexi wanted to throw a party at the Grill for him, and he agreed because well it was her day after all.

Jessica had every intention of skipping the party. She'd never really enjoyed them all that much anyway. Lexi had other plans.

It was an hour before the party when there was a knock on her bedroom door. When she invited the person in she was startled to see Lexi.

"I thought you'd be busy getting ready for the party."

Lexi took in her appearance before flopping herself down on the bed "I could say the same for you. Why aren't you ready?"

"Umm because I'm not going." It sounded more like a question than the statement she meant it to be.

Lexi glared "oh no you're not getting out of this you are coming to this party."

"It Stefan's birthday, and we don't like each other much."

"I don't care your still coming, and you have an hour to get ready so move it."

Jessica looked at her like she was insane. She was starting to think all vampires were "it takes me like fifteen minutes. Why the hell would a person need an hour to get dressed?"

"What about your hair and make-up."

Jessica shrugs "well it takes two seconds to run a brush threw my hair and ten for the make-up that leaves me five minutes to throw on jeans and a shirt."

Lexi looks horrified "oh no not tonight."

Lexi decides to call in reinforcements so Elena Caroline and Bonnie all end up helping Lexi get her ready. It takes them an hour, and she's pissed because they shoved her into a dress.

She's angry enough that when she walks into Grill she doesn't notice the double takes that follow her entrance. She just goes straight to the alcohol.

Once she's there she immediately drains two glasses because watching the Salvatore brothers fight over Elena usually requires alcohol doing it in a dress requires more than usual. She thinks it's a good thing she doesn't practice medicine anymore because she drinks too much to even be near an operating room.

It doesn't take long before there's a guy next to her asking her to dance. She shoots him down as well as the next two who come up to her. She's too busy watching Damon.

Lexi makes her way over to the corner of the bar she's hiding in, and drags her onto the dance floor. "We didn't go to all this trouble so you could sit in the corner and sulk."

Jessica just sighs there is no saying no to Lexi. She's a horrible dancer she's got no rhythm and she knows it so she just sways back and forth while Lexi dances around her, and she keeps stealing glances at Damon. Elena and Stefan join them and they all dance circles around her, and she decides she's getting to old for this crap.

When they go back to the bar for more drinks Lexi asks "so does Damon know you're in love with him?"

She's just drunk enough to answer. "Yes he knows Stefan saw to that."

"He told him?" Lexi asks incredulously.

"No worse he let stand behind me without my knowledge while he encouraged me to pour my heart out about it, but Damon loves Elena so it's pointless really."

The alcohol gives her more courage than normal so she keeps going "Elena loves him too although she won't admit it, and she loves Stefan more."

Lexi furrows her brow "I don't see that."

Jessica shrugs "I've known Elena a long time I can see it. Watch her with him and really pay attention you'll see it too. Well I guess I should say she loves her version of Damon."

Lexi snorts "I noticed he was less of an ass. That's actually a good thing."

Jessica glares "No it isn't Damon was perfect just the way he was. It's like she's sucked all the fun and passion out of him, and turned him into a more sarcastic version of Stefan. He's not Damon. Not anymore."

Lexi stares at her "wow you've got it bad."

"Not telling me anything I don't already know there Lex." Jessica sighs.

Lexi pulls her up looks her in the eye and says "well just because Damon is an idiot does mean you should sit here pining for him have fun hell get laid."

Jessica groans at that "god I miss sex!"

Lexi smiles "well let's do something about that shall we."

So when a good looking guy comes up and asks her to dance Lexi doesn't give her time to say no just shoves her in his direction laughing.

She's still a horrible dancer, and it sucks. The guy is nice though so she lets him buy her a drink. Their talking at the bar when of course Damon comes sauntering over, and throws an arm around her "Hey Mystery who's your friend?"

Jessica rolls her eyes and ducks under Damon's arm, and introduces them "Damon Steve, Steve Damon."

"Well Steve I just came over to let you know you better treat my girl right or I'll have to hurt you badly." Damon says with that I will kill you and hid the body stare.

Poor Steve stammer's "your girl?"

Jessica rolls her eyes "we're just friends ignore him he has a tendency to be a jackass."

Damon turns to face her hand splayed over his chest, and an exaggerated hurt look on his face.

"I'm wounded right down to my soul Mystery. I am not a jackass."

"Yes you really, really are, and you know it."

Damon shrug "ok so it's true but as my best friend you're not supposed to tell people."

Jessica rolls her eyes again because it Damon, and it's either roll her eyes or hit him.

"Alaric is your best friend Damon."

Steve sits watching them go back forth for a few more minutes before clearing his throat "well I need to get back to my friends. It was nice meeting you Jessica."

He gets up and walks over to a table with a few other guys at it.

Jessica glares at Damon "great you scared him off thanks."

Damon scoffs "if he scares that easily he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"I don't want to marry him Damon. I just wanted to get laid." Is Jessica's retort.

Damon is taken aback for a minute then he laughs.

"Well if you're that hard up you know where my door is."

The flippancy in his voice makes her want to cry so instead she scoffs. "Sorry men who are in love with my pseudo daughter aren't really my cup of tea, but take your pick I'm sure you'll find someone to scratch your itch."

Jessica is immediately sorry when she sees genuine hurt in his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him, but what he said had hurt. "I'm sorry Damon I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Damon scoffs "I'm not hurt. Although you're really missing out just so you know."

Jessica chuckles at him and shakes her head, "probably true, but even after all this time the flirting still doesn't work on me Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Damon gave her a flippant answer to cover the hurt she caused and headed over to the dartboard. His Mystery had never hurt him before and he wasn't sure how to handle it. The others in their rag tag little family had all hurt him at some point making their disgust at his actions well known.

Jessica had never done any of those things in fact she was usually the one who defended him. It hit him then like a ton of bricks. The comment was her lashing out at him.

He'd thought she was over her infatuation with him. She'd never mentioned it again after he'd brought her home when she ran off and he told himself it was only a matter of time. He was unlovable that had been proven by Kathrine and Elena.

He refused to believe that she could feel anything for him beyond a passing fancy. After all he was a monster as the others pointed out often enough. He had thought his theory proven correct when she didn't come to see him while the werewolf bite was killing him. What if he'd been wrong? What if she cared more than he thought?

Oh fuck he was an asshole. If Elena knowing he was in love with her had made a comment to him like he just did to Mystery he'd have lashed out too. It would have hurt like a mother fucker to hear her make light of how he felt like that. Damn it what did he just do.

He hurt her even if he didn't mean to. Damon was an asshole in a lot of ways and he knew it, but he was mostly a dick because people hurt him first. His Father always pointing out what a disappointment he was, his brother outing Kathrine to their father and bringing him that girl so he would become a vampire when he knew Damon wanted to die, Kathrine never looking for him and then choosing Stefan, and Elena who called him a monster and chose his brother.

His Mystery on the other hand had never hurt him and never turned him away. She always stood by him always listened to him and he'd hurt her. He'd been honest when he said she was his best friend. He liked Ric and he was fun to drink with, but Jessica was the one he turned to when he really needed someone. He was going to have to find a way to make it up to her.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. Elena laughed "Jesus Damon I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. What are you thinking about?

Damon smirked "you know me death and mayhem."

Elena frowned. "What do you mean? You've been doing so much better since that whole thing with Jeremy, and since Tyler bite you. You've been turning into a really great person."

"Christ Elena I was joking no need call a code red. I promise I won't being draining any coed's tonight." Damon sipped his bourbon.

Elena huffed and glared at him "That's not funny Damon! Especially not when you've actually done those things. Have a little more respect."

Damon narrowed his eyes "you know what Elena I'm really not in the mood for your sanctimonious bullshit right now so why don't you run back to Stefan."

Damon simply watched as she turned on her heal and headed back to the pool table and his brother. He had to find Jessica and make this right, but when he scanned the crowded bar he didn't see her anywhere. He went to sit at the bar hoping she would end up back there when Lexi came and sat down on the stool next to him.

"You know I really should have just killed you when you tried to make me the scapegoat for all your attacks around here it may have saved everyone a bunch of misery."

Damon looked at her "not many people would disagree with you I'm sure."

"I know one person who would disagree with me adamantly. Although why she cares is beyond me. She sees something in you I'm not sure what but she see's something. Lexi replied.

"She told Stefan she's in love with me, but I think she just felt sorry for me."

Lexi laughs at him "yeah you're a lot stupider than I thought. A girl doesn't hang on for this long if she only feels pity Damon."

Damon looked around the crowd for her one more time and still couldn't find her. He was starting to worry "Where is she anyway?"

"She left while you were playing darts. Why?"

Damon threw back the remainder of his drink and stood up "I just need to talk to her I'll catch her at home."

Lexi laughed "I'm pretty sure the guy who took her out of here wasn't planning on her making it home tonight."

"What guy?" Damon growled.

"Careful Damon or someone might think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous I just don't like the thought of her going off with some random guy. What if something happens to her?" Damon exclaimed.

"She's been taking care of herself for a long time from what Stefan's told me about her. She'll be just fine. She needed a night to quit taking care of everyone else and have some fun." Lexi pointed out.

"She was having fun here. She didn't need to leave with some guy for that." Damon was seething he did not like the thought of some random guy with his Mystery. Ok now he sounded jealous even if was just in his head. Where the hell did that come from?

"Yeah you're not jealous at all. You keep lying to yourself Damon see where that gets you." Lexi told him as she left to rejoin his brother, Elena and Caroline.

Damon left after that heading back to the boarding house. When Damon walked in the front door he felt something wasn't right though he couldn't quite place what. He couldn't hear anyone and that's when it hit him it was quiet there was no heartbeat. He'd become so used to hearing Mystery's heartbeat that the house seemed strange without it. Which just lead him back to thoughts of her out fucking some other guy. He went and poured a drink. Why was this bothering him? He loved Elena it shouldn't matter to him who his friend was spending the night with, but for some reason it did. He decided to figure it out tomorrow as he headed upstairs to get some sleep.

When Damon woke only a few hours had passed, but he heard hushed voices coming from the library. His enhanced sense could hear every word none the less. Elena had come to talk to Jessica and they were talking about him.

He heard Elena saying "I can't have feelings for them both Jess I can't be Kathrine. Stefan is so good to me and he doesn't deserve that. Damon though he makes me feel alive in a way Stefan doesn't" He heard her sigh "What do I do? Maybe I should just ignore it and what I feel for Damon will go away? What do you think?

"I don't think you want my opinion on this particular matter Elena."

"Why not I always come to you when I need advice why would it be any different now?" Elena asked.

"It's different because I've always been able to see the situation form the outside looking in I could stay impartial I can't do that this time."

"Why not?" Elena practically whined at her "I need you to help me."

Damon realized they must not know he was there to be having this conversation. He was intrigued.

"Look Elena I don't like Stefan and yes I know he saved me from Vicky when I first got here, but I still don't like him. That being said I don't think I can tell you to be with him and mean it."

He heard Elena gasp "but everyone likes Stefan he's a great guy, and have you seen him he's gorgeous."

Mystery scoffed "I don't think he's that good looking actually, but to each their own I guess. He's nice enough I suppose but all that angst gets on my nerves."

"Look Elena I'm not you and I can't tell you how to feel, but if it were me I'd pick Damon hands down every time."

Elena laughed "Really, huh he is very sexy isn't he and those eyes are killer."

"Yes Elena that I agree with so now you have to make a decision no one can make it for you." Even from upstairs Damon could hear how much it was costing her to say these things. Elena however seemed oblivious to the woman's discomfort.

"Yeah but I guess what I'm asking is do you think my feelings for Damon are real?"

"I think you could be very happy with Damon Elena. I think he would do anything in his power to see that you were." He heard her mumble under her breath "even if it made him miserable."

Elena frowned "that didn't answer my question."

Jessica just shook her head "you don't need me to tell you how you feel Elena."

Elena laughed again "well at least it would never be boring. I don't know if I could deal with all his shortcomings though. He'd have to keep drinking from blood bags and stop trying to kill people."

"He'd do that for you Elena I'm sure. He loves you very much, but you already know that." She sounded angry now.

"Well I have school and if I don't get some sleep I'll be useless tomorrow thanks for listening."

He heard their footsteps head for the front door "I'm here any time for anything you need Elena you know that."

"I do thank you you're the best."

There's a thump of flesh meeting wood a few times like she's banging her head on something then a soft mutter of "I can't believe I did that."

Damon is actually relieved by the conversation he heard for two reasons. One now that he knows Elena loves him he can up his game so she picks him, and two Mystery must be over him if she's giving Elena that kind of advice. No one is that giving. It makes him feel better to know it won't hurt her if Elena does choose him over Stefan. He never does apologize to her like he intended he's busy planning how to get Elena to choose him.

Over the next few months Damon spends more time with Elena he's trying to be smart and patient about this he wants her to choose him. The only thing is when he's with Elena he can't get some of the things that Mystery said out of his head. Sometimes he looks in the mirror and doesn't recognize himself anymore it's disturbing to see a stranger staring back at him. He is changing who he is just like Mystery said, but at least Elena's worth it unlike Kathrine.

Elena for all the she is not Kathrine does have some of her undesirable traits. While not as ruthless about it she is selfish. She strings both he and Stefan along while she makes up her mind. She is also very childish in many ways, and spoiled. She is a good person but she also sees the world in black and white, and won't even consider that there are shades of gray too. She's also very quick to judge which while not a trait she has in common with Kathrine is still annoying as hell.

One day he realizes he hasn't seen Mystery in a few weeks and decides to seek her out. The only problem is he can't find her anywhere. Worse though is the fact that she's not answering her phone it worries him because she always answers it no matter what she's doing. He considers the fact that she maybe with that guy from the bar again or some other guy for that matter which just pisses him off again.

He starts to panic though when Elena calls him worried because she hasn't been able to reach her either. That woman could be dying in the worst agony imaginable and she would still answer Elena's calls. So he picks Elena up and they go search for her.

Elena starts to get on his already frayed nerves because she assumes she is the only reason he is looking is for Jessica, and goes on and on about how sweet it is. How did he miss how self-centered she could be. They don't find her in any of the usual places and his panic increases. Elena tells him "let's head back to the boarding house we can get everyone to help find her."

When they arrive home Jessica and Alaric are sitting in the parlor sharing a drink and pouring over some book. Elena immediately pounces on her demanding to know.

"Where have you been I've been calling and calling and so has Damon? We thought something happened to you."

Jessica looks at her phone "I'm sorry you were worried I had to turn my phone off earlier, and I must have forgotten to turn it back on."

Damon is pissed "that's it you forgot I've been searching for hours and you forgot."

"I'm only human Damon sometimes I forget things. I'll try not to let it happen again." Jessica replies as she turns back to Alaric like they'd never been interrupted.

Elena smiles slyly and grabs Damon's hand as he's about to open his mouth to rip into her again. He lets her drag him into to the kitchen.

"What Elena?" He questions curtly still upset at being blown off after searching all day only to find her safe at home.

"Did you see how cute they look together?" Elena is practically bouncing

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?" Damon looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"Jessica and Alaric, Damon did you see them I mean it makes sense they are about the same age and everything. Plus who else could they be with that they could be honest with. It's not like they can just tell someone their dating about all the crazy around here. I think we should get them together." Elena gushes.

Damon grimaces at the thought "really Elena it doesn't work like that and you know it. You can't just shove them together because it's convenient."

"I know that but I want them both to be happy, and if they could do that with each other even better." Elena pauses and frowns "although I don't think Jessica's ever dated not since I've known her."

Damon was still pissed and now he was losing patience with this conversation. "Look Elena if they're going to hook up they'll get there without any help from us there's no need to interfere."

"But we could help them along faster if we just get them to spend more time with each other." Elena whined.

Damon was at the end of his rope he'd been on edge all day and he needed some peace. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not getting in the middle of it. If fact I'm leaving so come on I'll drop you at home."

Elena continued to nag him about the pair the entire way back to the Gilbert house. By the end of the ride he was ready to pull his hair out or at the very least gag the stupid girl. He was startled at his thoughts he'd never thought anything remotely like that about Elena before. He knew he needed to blow off some steam, but he didn't think it had gotten so bad that he would think that about Elena of all people.

He decided he needed a drink, but he had no desire to go to the Grill. He wanted somewhere that no one would bother him so he headed out of town. He found a dive bar a few hours away that looked perfect. He parked his car and headed inside.

Once inside it looked like every other dive bar he'd ever been in ratty and worn stools, hardwood floor that had seen better days, a pool table and a jukebox that probably had crap music on it. He immediately headed to the bar and ordered a drink.

He sat there until last call brooding over Mystery's dismissal earlier. He knew he hadn't been around much lately since he was spending so much time with Elena, but she blew him off. What the hell was that about?

The longer he sat there the angrier he got. When the bar closed and he was on his way to his car he was working himself up into to a rage. It was then that he bumped into one of the other men leaving the bar.

The guy snarled at him "watch where the fuck you're going asshole."

It turned out to be the last thing he ever said. Damon didn't think about it he didn't even pause before he ripped the guy's throat out. He drained every last ounce of blood from him and then in his rage ripped the body into pieces.

Jessica Heard Elena and Damon leave so she assumed he was taking Elena home or they were going to spend more time together. It didn't matter Damon and Elena were going to happen it seemed. She made her excuses to Alaric and headed up to bed.

She was happy for them she really was. There was nothing she wanted more than for the two people she loved most in the world to be happy. Damon would be good to Elena, and Jessica was glad she would never have to worry about a boyfriend mistreating her. Damon would sooner set himself on fire than hurt Elena.

She wasn't convinced that Elena would be as good for Damon, but time would tell and she would give Elena the benefit of the doubt.

She did however need to be more careful about her phone if she didn't want the others finding out what was going on with her. Damon had been worried and a worried Damon was nosey and that was not good at all. She was exhausted though and it was getting worse she may have to go elsewhere if she really wanted to keep this from everyone.

She hated being sick and the treatments made it worse. Trying to do it without help so no one worried was wearing her out, but there was no one she could tell really. Damon would insist on turning her into a vampire rather than let the cancer kill her. It wasn't that she would mind being a vampire, but she wanted that with Damon not alone. Alone was how she'd end up so that wasn't an option not for eternity. Alaric was busy enough without her adding to the list and the others in their little patchwork family were too young to need to deal with this kind of thing. Stefan would probably help, but she'd never forgiven him for letting Damon overhear their conversation, and she'd be damned if she went to him to ask for help. So that left her to do it alone she'd been that way for a long time before Mystic Falls she could do it again now.

She showered and got herself ready for bed and crawled under the covers feeling like a week of sleep wouldn't be long enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon made his way home after cleaning up the mess he'd made in his rage. He was still angry but now it was mostly at himself for losing control like that. He took his time making his way back to the boarding house so that he could finish calming down.

He actually felt less on edge than he had in a long while. The fresh human blood probably had something to do with that, but if Elena found out she was going to be angry. He was finally making some progress with her and he just had to go and screw it up.

He decided the best way to deal with the situation was to just not tell her what he had done. It was over with now, and no one else knew so there was no reason she had to know.

That plan got shot all to hell when he walked in the door saw the horrified stares being sent his way and realized he was still covered in blood.

"Damon what did you do? How could you?" Elena exclaimed.

The others in the room all had similar admonishments for him going on and on. Then Mystery got up from the chair she had been occupying and walked over to stand in front of him.

Everyone held their breath waiting to see what she would say. She very rarely spoke when they were all together more than content to just listen. So when she did they listened. Especially as she had become the mother figure of the group with them all being so much younger.

She looked him over and her hand came up like she wanted to touch him, but she stopped herself.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" She was checking for any visible injuries as she questioned him.

Damon heard Bonnie scoff behind her but he didn't even bother to look at her. He grabs her hand so their touching the way he knows she wanted to a minute ago. It makes him feel less alone in the room which is still filled with hostile stares.

"I'm fine it's not my blood." Damon reassured her.

She stared into his eyes harder trying to discern if he was being honest with her. He could tell when she realized he was because her body visibly relaxed and she nodded her head.

"Good I'm glad you're alright. What happened?"

Damon smirked "I got hungry. Guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She frowned and started to ask him something, but he moved his eyes around the room to encompass the others. She understood immediately what he meant. They would talk later when they were alone he didn't want to do that with everyone there. A minute nod of her head was her only acknowledgement.

Of course Stefan had caught their little exchange and couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What are you hiding Damon that you don't want to tell her in front of the rest of us?"

"I have no idea what you mean Stefan" is Damon's sharp reply.

"Yes you do the others may have missed your silent exchange, but I didn't so what is it."

Jessica turns to face Stefan a glare on her face. "You know you really need to learn to mind your own business. This is the second time you've suck your big nose into things that should be between Damon and I, but out."

"Don't start on him it's not his fault Damon is a monster." Bonnie interjects.

"Get out" is Jessica's cold reply.

"If you think you're entitled to walk into our home and call Damon a monster for things you apparently haven't even tried to understand than you can just get out."

"This is my home and I don't think she should have to leave for giving her opinion. An opinion we share by the way."

Jessica gives him the coldest look Damon has ever seen on her face. "Then you can leave too. This was your house, but you gave it to me remember. I won't tolerate that kind of attitude here not from anyone."

Jessica takes Damon by the hand she's still holding and makes her way back over to the chair she was in and tells him to sit.

He sits he's not crossing her right now he's never seen her so pissed it's a good look on her sexy even. He starts at that thought he's never looked at her like that before. That train of thought is pushed out of his mind though when she plops herself down in his lap.

"I think it's time we had a talk about some truths you all seem to have ignored up until now. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are vampire not humans, and before you open your mouths I don't think any of you have really thought about what that means. They don't have the same instincts we do and judging them by human standards isn't going to work. You can't expect then to react to things in the same way a human would because they're not.

If you all continue to expect them to your setting them up for failure and yourselves for disappointment. Damon feed last night because he's a vampire and to make it worse he was upset with me when he left. It's to be expected and to think otherwise is extremely naive."

Jessica looked around the room at the stunned expression on everyone's faces and shook her head.

"Let me put this another way if last night had been a full moon, and he" she inclined her head toward Tyler "had killed someone would we be having this discussion?"

"That's different Tyler has no control when he shifts." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Vampires don't always have control either Bonnie, and their instinct when they lose control is to feed, to kill it's the same thing." Jessica defended.

Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces after Jessica had finished Alaric looked over at her.

"You're right it's unfair of us to judge when we don't understand what it's like for them."

Caroline who's been quiet up to this point states "she's right you know when we're upset it's hard not to lose control. The urge to kill is awful."

Elena looks over at Jessica "what I want to know is why you're always defending Damon? Every time someone gets on his case you jump down their throat."

Stefan laughs "it's because she's in love with him. She has been for a long time."

Jeremy looks at him "how do you know that?"

Stefan shrugs "she told me, that time she left for a week. She left because she was upset he heard her telling me."

"That was well over a year ago why didn't the rest of us know anything?" Caroline asks surprised

It's Damon that answers "because it wasn't anyone's business, and you" he says fixing a hard stare at his brother, and tightening his hold on the woman in his lap. "You should have kept your big mouth shut."

"It doesn't matter Damon let it go" Jessica says softly.

"It does matter if you won't let them gang up on me I'm sure as hell not going to let my brother hurt you Mystery. He doesn't get to do that. You don't deserve it." Damon says with conviction.

"Mystery what's that mean?" Matt asks Damon.

"It's her name" is Damon's sarcastic reply

Jessica smacks Damon's shoulder. "Smartass, its Damon nickname for me mine just happens to be nicer than the ones he usually comes up with,"

Elena saw the hurt look on Jessica's face when Stefan telling them her feelings for Damon and it made her angry.

"What the hell Stefan? Why would you do that? Damon's right you don't just hurt people like that. Especially not when all she's ever done is be there for all of us. What is wrong with you?"

"She just threatened to make me leave my own home. Not to mention Bonnie too." Stefan replies.

"I want this to be a place where there is no judgment, and if you can't handle that then just don't be here. Everyone needs a place to go where they can talk to people without being called a monster. You choose not to feed from people and that works for you, but not everyone is like you and they shouldn't have to be." Jessica says passionately.

Caroline looks at the two people sitting in the chair and inquires. "So wait are you guys together?"

Jessica laughs bitterly. "No Damon's made no secret about how he feels about Elena."

Elena pales "All those times I talked to you about how I'm feeling for him it must have been awful. Why didn't you say anything?"

Jessica smiles thinly "I just want the two of you to be happy. That's more important to me than anything else. I 'didn't want you to feel you couldn't come to me about this. I don't mind a little discomfort if it helps you. Now if the rest of you don't mind I'm tired I'm going to head to bed."

Jessica makes it half way up the stairs when a coughing fit hits her hard. Damon is there in an instant followed closely by Elena and Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy looks concerned

"I'm fine just a bit under the weather. I'll get through it." She answers carefully so that she's not actually lying.

Damon picks her up and carries her to her room.

"I'm sorry about Stefan's big mouth."

She just smiles sadly at him "it's not your fault your brother is being an ass. I was serious though if he and Bonnie can't control their mouths they have to go."

"Your too good to me you know." He admonishes

"No I'm not, but I think we're just going to have to agree to disagree when it comes to what you deserve. I'm tired Damon I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon headed back down to the library and took his seat again. The others were still sitting there although they were all quiet now. He just stares into the fire ignoring them. Until Elena catches his attention.

"Damon is she alright?" She sounds very concerned.

"She says she's fine. I'm inclined to believe her, but she tends to down play her pain so the rest of us don't worry. Which means I couldn't tell you for sure." He's worried too not that he would ever let any of them see that.

Elena nods at him knowing that he's right then continues "Now we know that she's taken care of. What happened last night you didn't seem upset to me?"

"I don't want to talk about this Elena. It happened its done there's no way to change it, and talking it to death won't help anything." Damon snaps.

Alaric moves to fill his tumbler and asks Damon "What I want to know is when you and Jessica got so close I never noticed it?"

Damon chuckles darkly "then you weren't paying attention. Of course I've noticed none of you really pay attention to Mystery unless you need her for something so I shouldn't be surprised. Which reminds me what was with you two being all cozy yesterday?"

Alaric looks startled" What are you talking about Damon?"

Elena answers him "when we got back to the house yesterday the two of you we're sitting together with a book."

Alaric laughs "yeah my grade book. Since Jenna made Jessica you and Jeremy's guardian when she died we we're having a parent teacher conference. I actually came to see Damon, but found her instead and she asked how you two were doing."

"Huh" is Elena's intelligent reply.

Stefan is eyeing Damon gleefully "Why big brother are you jealous because it sounds to me like you are."

"You would know all about jealousy wouldn't you Stefan." Damon snarls.

Elena steps in before they start fighting "Hey no need to start sniping at each other. It's getting late I think we should call it a night."

Everyone moved to gather their things and headed home. Damon decided to check on Mystery again. Her breathing seemed more labored than normal, but he figured if she was sick that was to be expected. So he put it out of his mind and went to his room to get some sleep.

Jessica has another appointment at the hospital the following week to get the results of the tests they took before her last treatment. The news isn't good the tumors on her lungs are still growing and the doctor wants to remove them surgically. This she can't do alone they'll all wonder where she is after all removing part of her lung is going to require some time in the hospital and she certainly can't drive herself home after.

The biggest question is does she find someone to confide in or does she tell everyone. She doesn't want them to worry, but it seems inevitable at this point. She was hoping the chemo would put her into remission without needing anything invasive. She should have known her luck wouldn't allow for that. After all when in her life had she ever had good luck?

She stopped that line of thought self-pity wasn't going to help, and she'd never been the kind to feel sorry for herself before so she certainly wasn't going to start now. Besides she had a decision to make. If she didn't tell them, and they found out another way it was going to end badly. She told Elena when she wanted to keep Jessica's presence a secret that secrets don't work well in small towns. So that only left her with one option really, and there was no use in putting it off longer than necessary. So she texted everyone to see if they could meet at the house.

Damon was the only person she saw when she walked into the boarding house. He was standing in front of the fire place tumbler in hand staring into the flames. It had been a while since she had let herself indulge in just looking at him, and she saw no harm in it now. So she looked her fill she chuckled to herself at how when she first met him she thought there would come a time when her breath didn't catch at just the sight of him. A year and a half later it still did every time it sometimes seemed to her that he got more gorgeous as time passed even when she knew it was impossible. She supposed it was just her feelings for him making it that way.

Damon turned then and broke her inner monologue.

He smirked and raised a brow at her "What's got you chuckling Mystery?"

"Nothing you need to worry about kid."

He laughed and it caused her breath to catch again. Jessica could count on one hand the number of times Damon genuinely laughed and it was a beautiful thing when he did.

"Kid really? I've got more than a century on you." He smiled.

"Not physically, in that case I've got ten years on you. So yes kid." She shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that." He laughs again.

"Well you gave me a nickname without my permission so I don't need yours." Jessica fake pouts.

Damon grinned at her, but then his face turned serious. "Why the family meeting Mystery?"

She smiled at him and then turned to go into the kitchen.

"You'll have to wait like everyone else kiddo." She laughed at the stunned expression on his face and continued on her way.

She had decided before she got to the house that it was close enough to dinner that she may as well feed everyone. So she when she sent the text she made it a dinner invitation. She had barely made it to the kitchen before Damon was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her ear "now you do realize if you ever call me that again I may have to resort to drastic measures for payback right?"

She spun herself in his arms so she could look at him "you didn't scare me when you wanted to kill me Damon. What makes you think your threats will work on me?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Damon smirked at her "well killing you wouldn't be torture enough, but I think this might work.

He started to tickle her until she was laughing so hard she had a stitch in her side.

"Stop Damon. Ok ok I promise I won't call you that again." She surrendered.

She looked up at him then, and got lost in his amazing eyes as he stared right back.

Neither of them realized how close they were until a throat cleared behind them. Damon didn't release his hold on her simply turned with her in his arms until they were facing Stefan in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" He sneered at them.

"Is there a reason you decided to grace us with your presence oh sanctimonious one?" Damon scowled right back.

"Nope just wanted to see what was so funny? Plus Elena just pulled up so I came down to see her." Stefan informed them.

She smiled up at Damon "I'd better get started on dinner then. If Elena's here the others will be here shortly won't they."

Damon was lost in thought as they all sat down to eat. He'd almost kissed Mystery earlier what the hell had he been thinking. He was in love with Elena wasn't he? That meant he certainly shouldn't be almost kissing other woman. Especially not his Mystery she was his friend, and he didn't want to lose her.

After dinner was almost over Mystery cleared her throat "I suppose now is the time to let you all know that I had an ulterior motive for inviting you to dinner."

"Of course you did. You're just as manipulative as my brother." Stefan complained.

"Jesus Stefan I just need to talk to everyone. I'm not planning murder or world domination over here." Jessica said frustrated.

Everyone chuckled at that and they all made their way into the library while Jessica cleared the table. Once she made it into the library she looked around and sighed Damon noticed the problem with all of them there all the seats were taken. He was about to offer her his chair when he noticed how nervous she was acting, and decided on a different solution. He grabbed her when she passed by his chair and pulled her into his lap.

She made a weird sound somewhere between a yell and a squawk. He chuckled wrapped his arms around her and shifted her sideways so she would be more comfortable.

"Ok now that Damon's done manhandling me." She gave him a fake glare and the others laughed. While he just rolled his eyes at her.

She took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the people in the room. It had been a very long time since she had a family, but this group of people they were her family now, and she needed to tell them. It was harder then she thought it would be though.

Her pensive moment was interrupted by Damon squeezing and whispering "everything ok?"

"Just gathering my thoughts sorry." She answered out loud for everyone to hear.

"Alright here's the thing I need your help." Jessica voices quietly.

"With what? I'm happy to help with whatever you need. You always help us." Caroline says without hesitation.

"I'm going to need surgery in a few weeks and I'll be weak afterword. I'm not sure how long the recovery will take, and I may be laid up for a bit even after I get out of the hospital."

"Surgery for what?" Alaric is the first one to voice the question, but Damon can see everyone is thinking it.

Mystery takes another deep breath, and if the way she starts to shake a little is anything to go by he's not going to like the answer.

"I have lung cancer." This is met with complete silence.

"I've been getting treatment for months, but it's not working. The tumors are still growing so this is my last option." Jessica continues.

"Last option before what?" Damon grounds out.

She turns around to look at him "If this doesn't work Damon there won't be anything after. This is my last chance."

He stands up and gently places her back in the chair as he starts pacing.

"So we turn you that way it guarantees you'll be fine its simple, but what I want to know is why did you tell me before?"

He's hurt and so I comes out more coldly than he means it to.

When he looks at her though she's got a soft look in her eyes as she stares back. He realizes she understands that he's not being an ass on purpose she knows this is hurting him. It hits him then just how well she knows him. So much better than anyone else has ever taken the time to. This makes him realize he can't lose her. He just can't he wouldn't survive it.

"I didn't tell anyone Damon. I thought the chemo would work, and I wouldn't have to worry any of you. Besides when I first found out Klaus was still around, and there were more important things to deal with." Jessica explains.

"More important than your life?" Elena asks tears running down her face.

"It wasn't life and death at that point Elena. I was just sick." Jessica answers gently.

"You went through chemo alone isn't that supposed to be really hard on you." Matt questions.

"It was hard and I was exhausted a lot of the time."

"So why didn't you ask for help sooner? We would have made time to help you even with everything that was going on." Alaric looks upset.

"I didn't want the kids to have to deal with it and you were busy enough without me bothering you." Mystery shrugs like it doesn't matter.

"So why are you telling us now?" Stefan asks

"The surgery and recovery isn't something I can do alone, and even if I wanted to one of you would eventually notice I was missing." She answers.

Damon flinches at the reminder of what started this conversation. "Well since we're going to change you it doesn't matter now does it."

Mystery looks at him sadly and he knows what she's going to say before the words even leave her mouth.

"No Damon I don't want that." She says softly like it will lessen the blow.

"Why?" He can hear the agony in his voice, and he doesn't even care that it's in a room full of people.

"I have my reasons. Besides the surgery has a high enough success rate that I'll probably be fine."

He fixes his gaze on her and asks "how high?"

She shifts in her chair and he can see her thinking trying to get around the question the way she does when she wants to avoid answering something.

"If you have to think of a way to word it Mystery than the chances aren't high enough." He grounds out.

"They're good enough for me Damon and it's my decision. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you any of you." She states calmly "but if that's happens I'm ok with that to."

"How can you be alright with dying? When it was me we thought was going to die you were ready to do anything to stop it." Elena exclaims.

"It's not the same thing Elena. You're eighteen you've barely lived. I on the other hand have lived. Dying is just another part of living. Everything has an end Elena even people."

Jessica looks around the room, and Damon follows her gaze the girls are all crying and the guys don't look much better.

"Besides I'm not going to give up without a fight you should know that about me by now. I'll be around for a long time yet if I have anything to say about it."

Mystery sounds as determined as ever, and it eases his mind some. Not nearly enough but it takes the edge off his worry. He'll talk to later and try to convince her to let him give her his blood just in case.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Mystery had let them know her intentions Damon noticed her exhaustion and carried her up to bed. He wanted to stay with her terrified that she'd just quit breathing while she slept. Not that he would ever admit to fear. Except he realized he had admitted his fears to her more than once. If fact he told her things and showed her a side of him no one else ever saw not even Elena.

What was going on with him? He'd never been so confused, but Mystery needed him right now so it would have to wait he had time to figure it out later. He had eternity after all. Stefan called his name, and as reluctant as he was to leave he made his way back down stairs.

As soon as he entered the library Elena rushed over to him.

"Is she ok? Her breathing and everything is normal right?" Elena worried.

"Her breathing is a bit labored, but I would assume that's to be expected and it not that bad." He replies.

Tyler gets up for where he's sitting on the couch and goes to pour everyone drinks.

"Does anyone know how she's paying for all this because she hasn't worked since she got here?"

Damon waves him off "I'll take care of it no need to worry about that it's not important."

Stefan asks "So what are we going to do about her care because she can't stay here."

"What are you talking about?" Elena glares at him. "This is her home now of course she'll stay here."

"I don't have any experience taking care of someone recovering from something like that Elena, and the rest of you have school." He says uncaringly.

"Wow you really don't like each other I get that, but I thought you'd at least be kind to her when there's a possibility she'll die. Jesus Stefan stop being such a jackass." Elena yells.

Damon decides sarcasm is a better choice than killing his brother he might wake Mystery with the noise. So he says "Besides bother dear you don't have to worry about it I'll take care of her."

Stefan scoffs "You have no experience either Damon."

Damon rolls his eyes at Stefan's stupidity "So I'll learn. No big deal."

Elena smiles at him "thanks Damon that's really sweet of you."

Damon shrugs it off "no else can" he looks at Stefan "or is willing so I'll do it."

Elena hugs and kisses him. "I still think it's sweet."

Damon is so wrapped up in his worry that the fact that Elena just willingly kissed him doesn't even register. Just then he hears coughing coming from upstairs and he zips up to Mystery's room as fast as possible. She sitting up coughs wracking her body, and he rushes over to the bed. She has a Kleenex in her hand, and he smells the blood before he sees it when she pulls it away. Elena and Jeremy have made it up now and their on the other side of her.

"I'm ok this happens sometimes. It's nothing to worry about." She reassures them all.

"Damon offered to take care of you after the surgery since the rest of us have school, and he can be here with you." Elena tells her.

"'That's fine as long as it won't bother you." She's already falling asleep again.

"It's no bother Mystery You could never be a bother to me." Damon tells her sincerely.

She's asleep again before he finishes speaking. Elena talks Damon into returning to the library so they can finish talking. Although it takes some convincing on her part. He only agrees when she points out he can hear everything in the room from downstairs so he'll know if she needs him.

"Ok so Damon is going to take care of her while she recovers from the surgery, but what are we going to do if the surgery doesn't work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll make sure she always has my blood in her system." Damon says with determination.

He' selfish enough that he'll do it with or without her permission. He won't lose her even if she says she ready to die he's not willing to live without her. He needs her no one understands him the way she does, and he's not willing to give that up.

Elena and Jeremy stay at the boarding house that night. They don't want to leave Mystery. He can see how worried everyone is, but he'll make sure she gets through this one way or the other.

He spent the rest of last night in her room watching her sleep. He'd never been around someone who was ill like this before. When people died around him it was usually because they were killed, and most likely by him. He didn't like it he felt helpless. He certainly didn't understand why she wouldn't let him turn her into a vampire. She would never have to be sick again if he did, and she wouldn't leave him.

Elena came in early and grabbed Mysteries phone off her bedside table.

He stared daggers at her "What the hell are you doing?"

Elena met his eyes with her own "calling her other friends they should be here."

He narrowed his eyes further "she's not going to die Elena there's no need for a deathbed vigil."

"Maybe not but she's really sick Damon and the more people around who care about her the better. Besides what happens if you need to hunt or run errands when no one else is here? You might need help so I'm calling in reinforcements." Elena elaborated.

Elena proceeded to scroll through the phone until she found a number she wanted and hit send.

"Lexi hey its Elena I know you normally only come to visit on Stefan's birthday, but if you can make it to Mystic Falls we could use some help."

Damon hears Lexi on the other end of the phone.

"Why what's going on Elena?" Damon notices she sounds concerned.

Elena takes a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall and tells her.

"Jessica has cancer Lex and she's having surgery to remove tumors on her lungs, and she told us if this doesn't work they can't do anything else for her."

The other end of the phone is completely silent Lexi isn't even breathing.

After a moment Elena says "Lexi are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Why aren't one of the guys just turning her?" Lexi sounds really upset, and it surprises Damon he didn't know they were close.

It amazes him that no matter how much time he spends with Jessica or how well he thinks he knows her she's still a mystery to him. He chuckles internally at his pun and tunes himself back into the conversation.

"Damon offered, but she said no. I'm not sure why but she doesn't want to be a vampire." Elena can't stop the tears anymore and they run down her face.

"I'll be there in two days. Don't worry Elena she'll pull through this. I have to go make arrangements see you soon." Lexi tries to reassure her.

"Bye Lexi and thanks." Elena hangs up.

She take a several minutes to stop crying, and another few to pull herself together before she starts scrolling through the Mysteries cell again. Damon is curious when he hears her gasp.

"What Elena it's just a list of names. It can't be that surprising." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Did you know she is still talking to Elijah?" Elena asks him.

"No why would she talk to him I thought he left town after he killed Klaus?" Damon is puzzled by this revelation.

"He did but her call log shows her calling at least once a week." Elena seems just as confused as Damon.

"So call him and ask." Damon suggests.

Elena presses send and it rings twice before Elijah answers.

"Hello lovely this is a surprise you don't normally call again so soon."

Elena is stunned by the affection in his voice. Damon can see it written all over her face. She shakes it off and replies.

"Elijah its Elena, Elena Gilbert do you remember me?" Damon can tell she's nervous.

"Elena of course after all we went to a lot of trouble to keep you alive. Tell me though why are you calling me and on Jessica's phone?" Elijah sounds curious, but not angry, and Elena relaxes some.

"I didn't know you and Jessica still spoke. I don't want to offend you, but I have to ask. Are the two of you close?" Elena asks hesitantly.

"We've become friends yes Elena why?" He sounds guarded now.

"Did she tell you she's sick? That she might die." Elena rushes out.

"No I was not aware of that. I assume that's why you're calling and not her. Is she alright?" Elijah sounds concerned now and a bit angry.

"She has cancer. She won't let anyone make her a vampire, and she has to have surgery. She's sleeping right now Damon says her breathing is labored, but not badly."

"I see. Well it would seem a trip to Mystic Falls is in order. Thank You for calling and informing me Elena I'll see you soon." Elijah doesn't wait for a response just disconnects the call.

Elena looks at the screen and then scrolls through again.

"There isn't anyone else in here that doesn't already know." Elena places the phone back on the table.

Damon nods and focuses his attention back on the woman in the bed. Elena sits in the chair next to him. She had Tyler bring it in for her earlier because like Damon she couldn't bring herself to leave. They sat in silence each lost in thoughts that centered on the woman sleeping in the bed in front of them.

The next few days are nerve-wracking for Jessica everyone hovers and its driving her insane. Damon rarely leaves her side, and everyone else is there any time they're not busy with school. They coddle her as much as she will let them, Damon and Elena are the worst about it. She's not use to being taken care of, and it's disconcerting.

Then Lexi arrived she waltzed into the room took one look at her face and told everyone "ok break time I need to talk to my friend here.

Damon protested "Hey I'm not going anywhere. I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of her."

Lexi looked at him "I'm not going to let anything happen to her Damon go take a break."

Damon stared hard at her for a minute but then nodded and rose to walk out of the room.

"Lexi took the chair Damon had just left and started speaking.

"So want to tell me why the phone call to tell me you might die came from Elena and not you." Lexi asked

"I didn't really want to tell anyone. I don't want any of you to worry about me. If I didn't have to stay in the hospital I wouldn't have told anyone." Jessica answers tiredly.

"So why not just let Damon give you his blood no one would worry then?" Lexi looks honestly curious.

"I have my reasons for not wanting that, but I'm not going to explain them so don't ask." Jessica responds.

"Fine I won't ask, but it would ease everyone's minds." Lexi attempted to cajole her.

"Maybe so, but it's my life not everyone else's." Jessica replies determination evident in her face and her voice.

"Well then we better get you in to top shape before your surgery then so you have a better chance to pull through." Lexi concedes.

Elijah arrives the next day. He doesn't lecture or ask her why she doesn't want to become a vampire. He just stays nearby supporting her, and talking to her about book, music, movies and anything else that comes to mind. He treats her like everything is normal. Which helps her more than anything anyone else is doing for her.

One night Lexi drags everyone out of the house to the grill so that Jessica can finally have some time to herself. She's very grateful for that. She's not used to people around all the time. Even living at the boarding house she was left alone more often than not. The influx of people all the time was stressing her already frayed nerves. Lexi noticed this and she and Elijah decided to make sure she got the break she needed.

She took a relaxing bubble bath and then settled in front of the fire with her favorite book. She thoroughly enjoyed the peace of having the house to herself for the first time since everyone found out she was sick. She was halfway through her book when she heard the front door open and shut. A few minutes later Elena came into the library.

One look at her crumpled and anguished face had Jessica at her side in an instance.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Stefan I just don't understand why you and he hate each other so much." Elena cries

Jessica sighs and pulls Elena in for a hug "I don't hate him Elena I'm just upset with the why he acts sometimes. He rubs me the wrong way when he does things to hurt Damon, when he acts without thought for who will get hurt."

"What did he do? I mean other than when he told us all how you felt about Damon." Elena demanded.

"He pushed me into talking to him about how I felt about Damon. He did it knowing Damon could hear everything, and he also knew that I had no intention of telling Damon how I felt when he did it." Jessica explained.

"Are you sure he knew you didn't want Damon to know?" Elena looked more angry than upset now.

Jessica turns to stare into the fire again "Absolutely since I just finished telling him so."

"Ok so I get why you're upset with him, but what reason does he have to not like you?" Elena seemed puzzled.

"That you'd have to ask him because honestly I have no idea." Jessica shrugged.

"Did you and Stefan fight about this is that why you're upset? I wish you wouldn't fight with him because of me." Jessica said earnestly.

"He's was acting like an ass about you being sick again. No matter how I feel about him he doesn't get to do that." Elena vehemently protested.

"It fine Elena he can be however he wants about it. I don't like him so his opinion on things doesn't matter to me." Jessica turns to face her again.

Elena wrinkled her forehead in aggravation. "Why do you always act like you don't matter? You should tell people when they're hurting you. Which reminds me why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Damon? At the very least I would have quit going on about him to you."

Jessica just shrugged again. "I've told you before I want you to be able to come to me with anything. That includes your feeling for Damon."

Elena becomes even more upset with her. "You love him and I'm not sure I do. I would have stepped aside.

Jessica gets angry when Elena says that. "He's not some kind of pet you can shuffle to a new master Elena. It's his choice and he loves you. He chose you. You love him too you know. I can see it when the two of you are together. Whether you love him more than Stefan or not only you know, but you do love him."

Elena's confusion is plain to see. She opens her mouth a few times before finally saying "but it's not fair to you."

Jessica smiles thinly "life is rarely fair Elena, and when you love someone truly love them their happiness become the most important thing to you. I love you, and I love Damon all I want is for the two of you to be happy. What I want and what will make me happy doesn't matter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Jessica and Elena had finished their conversation. Elena decided it was time for her to head up to bed. Sometime after Elijah walked into the library, and stood leaning against the mantle blocking the light Jessica was using to read. She lifted her head to look at him, and tilted her head to the side in curiosity at the extremely serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Elijah did something happen?"

"Not anything dangerous, but before I tell you what's happened I'd like you to answer a question for me."

He walked over to the couch she was on, and took the seat next to her.

He took her hands in his and asked. "Why are you willing to risk leaving us all behind instead of becoming a vampire? We all care about you, and we need you here so why would you risk dying. I have a theory that I'm sure is correct, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Jessica thought about refusing to answer as she had done with the others, but Elijah had become her closest friend other than Damon so she took a deep breath, and answered him.

"I don't want eternity if I have to spend it alone, and I don't mean without friends. I would want it Elijah if Damon loved me in return, but that's not the case, and I don't want to live forever without him. More than that though I don't want to spend any longer than I have to watching him love someone else. Not even if Elena is that someone else. It hurts too much now, and I don't want to even think about what it might feel like with all the heightened emotions of a vampire. No things are better this way."

Elijah nodded his head at her "I thought that was the case. You do realize that it is possible for you to find another to love. Eternity is a long time my friend, and you may yet find happiness."

Jessica made an effort to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I'm not the type to fall out of love apparently. If the last two years haven't proven that I'm not sure what will. It's not a chance I'm willing to take Elijah. I'm just not strong enough."

Elijah's following sigh was resigned, and he relented.

"Very well then we will not speak of it again."

Jessica squeezed his hand and questioned. "So now that I've answered you what happened that required the serious talk?"

Elijah gripped her hands tighter and said. "It seems that after Damon returned to the house he went to find Elena to make sure she was alright after Stefan upset her. The two of them during their conversation decided that they should give a relationship a try."

Jessica smiled at him more genuinely than she had earlier though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Really, I'm so happy for them. They both deserve to be happy, and they really do love each other. I'm glad that Elena finally decided to give it a chance. Damon will do everything he can to make sure she's happy."

Elijah gave her a look that said he knew she was lying though her teeth, but he would humor her.

"I thought it would upset you more than this. I guess I was mistaken." The look he gave her was sympathetic.

"I'm not going to be the thing that ruins this for them Elijah. Besides I don't want this version of Damon. We've already had this discussion. He's not the Damon I fell in love with anymore. The man with all that fire and passion is gone."

"I know Jessica, but you need someone to tell how you really feel about things. I don't mind being that person especially as you listen to me ramble on about missing my family, and never complain." Elijah tells her.

"I know you're willing to listen. Thank you for that, and if I'm going to talk about it I'll find you I promise." Jessica squeezed his hands in return.

She was worn out. The emotional turmoil since Elena came back to the house was wearing on her. Apparently Elijah could see it because he gently pulled her to her feet, and lead her toward the stairs.

"You need to rest. Your health is precarious enough as it is. No need to tire yourself."

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her gently in her bed. Then he covered her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know I haven't said anything about your decision Jessica, but I would miss you very much were anything to happen to you. Please remember that."

He left the room without giving her a chance to respond. She laid in her bed trying to sleep, but so many thoughts were running through her head it made getting any rest difficult.

She knew her friends would miss her if the worst did happen, and she didn't want to hurt any of them. The alternative however wasn't something she could fathom. Watching Damon and Elena together was fine when she knew at some point she would die, and the pain would end. To have to watch it forever though. Death seemed much kinder even if the others would be hurt. The only question then became, could she be this selfish? Could she risk dying, and leaving them all just to spare herself the pain? She couldn't make a decision one way or the other, but eventually exhaustion pulled her into a fitful sleep.

Damon was extremely happy. No he was ecstatic. Elena had chosen him not Stefan him. He was at this very moment holding her in his arms as she slept. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good. He wasn't even sure that he ever had. The only thing that kept this from being the best time in his long life was Mystery's illness. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just let him turn her. None of them with the exception of his idiot brother could stand the thought of losing her. He would do it without her permission if it came down to it, but he didn't want her to hate him. He couldn't honestly remember a time she was even angry with him not really. Her hating him the way he did Stefan would suck.

Over the next several months Damon spent as much time as he could with Elena. Sure they still fought like always, but for the most part it was great. He didn't get to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, but taking care of his Mystery was important to him. She was one of the best things in his life and she was fighting to survive right now.

Mystery starts coughing again, and he quickly moves from under Elena to race to her room. He's beside her in an instant. Holding her upright so she doesn't choke. As the coughing subsides he brushes the hair out of her eyes, and when his hand grazes her forehead he stills. He moves his hand so that he can check her temperature, and realizes she's warmer than she should be. He immediately picks her up carries her down the stairs, and out the door to his car. He didn't even bother to tell the others what was going on or where he was taking her. He just rushed as fast as he dared to get her to the hospital.

The flu Mystery had caught the flu most likely from one of the teenagers since the bug had been making the rounds at school, and because Damon wasn't paying attention like he should have been she's spent two weeks in the hospital. Her immune system was weak to begin with so when she didn't get treatment right away the flu had developed into pneumonia. He should have been taking better care of her. He had gotten so wrapped up in Elena lately he hadn't even realized she was getting sick, and with the cancer already wreaking havoc on her body it wasn't fighting this new illness as well as it should.

She was supposed to have her surgery to remove the tumors on her lungs months ago, but obviously that hadn't happened. It had been delayed due to other infections because the doctor wanted her to be as healthy as possible when the surgery took place. The only problem with this approach was that the longer they delayed the worse Mysteries chance were. The tumors were getting larger, and that decreased the chances of removing all of them. It also increased the odds of the cancer spreading elsewhere in her body. If that happened it was pretty much a death sentence at this point. At least that's what Damon heard the doctor tell Mystery when he'd been eavesdropping during one of her appointments.

These events had lead Damon to where he was currently sitting at Mysteries bedside at Mystic Falls General. He was losing her. He couldn't even try to deny it anymore. He could hear her struggling to take each breath. To make matters worse he and Elena seemed to be fighting more often lately. She was upset at all the time he was spending with Mystery, because they hadn't had much time to spend together. Damon on the other hand wanted to spend all the time he could with Mystery while she was still here. Elena just saw it as him choosing Mystery over her. That attitude came mostly from the fact that Elena refused to believe that Mystery would be anything other than fine. Damon knew that she was mostly just afraid. She'd lost so much already and Elena was afraid to lose anyone else, and so she was taking it out on him. Knowing that didn't stop him from being angry with her though. It didn't stop him from wanting her to be here with him while his friend was dying she was the best friend he had ever had, and she was dying.

The other vampires made sure that one of them was in her room with him at all times because they didn't want him giving her his blood. So even that option wasn't open to him anymore. He felt like he was losing a part of himself, and it made him so angry. This is what he got for letting himself care about other people. He shouldn't have fallen into this trap. He knew better other people only hurt you in the end. That was a lesson he had learned long before he became a vampire, and he couldn't at this moment figure out why he forgot it.

Mysteries breathing started to slow, and become more ragged. Damon leaned over and whispered to low for the others to hear.

"Hey now don't you give up just yet. Fight Mystery. I need you. I can't lose you. I'm not sure I'd survive it. So don't you give up. Please fight."

Elena came storming into Mysteries room at 3:30 the same why she had every day for the past week. She never stayed or spent any time with her pseudo mother. She came and fought with Damon to leave the room, and when he refused to budge from his friend's side she got angry, and stormed right back out. Today was no different than any other except that instead of storming out of the room she asked Damon to talk to him privately. She said it wouldn't take long, and they didn't have to go far so he agreed. They had reached the end of the hall when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Damon this has to stop I'm done fighting with you so you need to make a choice either Jessica or me. I'm not going to stand by and watch you keep choosing her over me"

"Elena what are you talking about I'm not choosing her. She's sick Elena, and you can keep denying it all you want, but she's going to die. All I want is to spend as much time with her as I can before that happens."

"No you're choosing to spend all your time with her. Your acting like she's your girlfriend Damon, and I'm done feeling like you think I'm second best. So choose Damon."

"Elena I'm not going to do that I love you. You know that. I don't know why you're acting like this, but you need to stop. There is no reason for you to be so jealous. She's my best friend, but I love you."

"You don't act like she's your best friend you sit vigil at her bedside like she's the one you're in love with while I get ignored. You know what you don't want to choose fine I'll do it for you. We're done Damon. I knew I never should have given you a chance to begin with."

Damon was so hurt and stunned that he didn't respond or move even when she turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jessica drifted in and out of consciousness with no idea of how much time was passing. She knew she was in the hospital, and she could occasional hear the voices around her, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes or say anything. She heard Damon more often than any of the others, and that was a comfort to her. She always felt better when she knew he was nearby. Unfortunately she was so groggy she could never make out the words that were being spoken, and she didn't have the energy to answer even if she had. She knew she was dying. She could feel herself fighting to breathe, and she also knew it wouldn't be long.

Dying didn't scare her in the least. In fact she was strangely at peace with the thought. She was looking forward to her pain ending, and not just the physical pain she was in. Watching Damon and Elena together these last several months had been so much harder than she imagined it would be. She knew it would hurt her to see it, but nothing had prepared her for the sheer amount of agony that coursed through her at the sight of them blissfully cuddled together like nothing else existed in the world except for the two of them. To hear Damon calling Elena his little kitten, and her giggling at him when he did.

Still she plastered a smile on her face, and lied so convincingly that even Elijah and Lexi couldn't tell that all she could feel was the pain. They all assumed that seeing Damon with Elena had caused her to finally get over him. She laughed internally at that as if she could ever get over Damon. Thankfully none of it would matter soon. She would be gone, and hopefully reunited with her family.

She started to drift off again as it grew even more difficult for her to breathe, but just as she was about to give in to blackness she felt Damon lean in close to her. She forced herself to pay attention mainly because Damon hadn't been this close to her in a very long time, and she wanted to savor the moment. When he started to whisper in her ear she focused all her energy on trying to hear the words he was saying because if this was the last time he was going to speak to her she wanted to know what he said. So she heard him when he told her "Hey now don't you give up just yet. Fight Mystery. I need you. I can't lose you. I'm not sure I'd survive it. So don't you give up now. Please fight."

His words surprised her. It wasn't only what he said, but how he said it. There had been so much emotion in his voice. She had never been able to deny him anything he asked for not since they had met, and she had never heard him beg anyone for anything before. He had begged her to live to fight to stay with him, and so she would.

Jessica spent the next few weeks using every ounce of strength she could muster to stay alive as Damon had asked. Instead of giving into the bouts of oblivion she now fought to remain alert as long as possible until the utter exhaustion dragged her under. She could feel herself getting stronger now that she was actually struggling for it. It was as if her body had given up before because she had wanted to die, but now it was rallying as she strived to live for the two people in her life that she never wanted to hurt or disappoint.

Elena had always been that to her, but as she remained more aware of what was going on around her she heard what Elena had done to Damon while she had been sick she became very upset by her actions. She still loved Elena just as much as she always had, but she was no longer proud of the person Elena was becoming. Elijah and Lexi had been discussing earlier how Elena had given Damon an ultimatum the day she had almost died, and how she had left him standing broken hearted in the hospital hallway afterword.

Jessica would never understand how Elena could have the love of a man like Damon Salvatore, and toss it aside so carelessly. Of course she was aware of the fact that Elena was young, and maybe she just didn't understand how rare a love like Damon's was. To find someone who loved you so wholeheartedly, and with no reservation was a miracle. Even with Elena, and the others trying to change him into the person they wanted him to be Damon still had so much passion so much love to give it amazed her. Elena had given that up like it meant nothing. This was her final thought before the exhaustion once more pulled her into a deep sleep.

She had no idea how much time had passed as she slept this time, but when she woke up she felt much stronger than had in quite some time. She was even able to open her eyes and look around the room. The first thing she saw was Damon in the chair beside her bed. He was slouched back with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He looked wrecked and broken, and in that moment she was so angry with Elena she could have gladly strangled her. She tried to say his name but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled croak. He heard her and opened his eyes. She could see the shock on his face when he looked at her. He obviously wasn't expecting her to be awake.

"Mystery you're awake. It's about time! I thought you decided to sleep the rest of eternity away."

He's teasing her, and it makes her smile to see him with his usual smirk on his face. Even if she knows he's just using it, and the jokes to cover up how worried he's been. She tries to reach for him, but she's still too weak to move that far. She makes a frustrated sound, and looks at the pitcher of ice water sitting across the room longingly. Elijah seems to notice pours her a cup, and brings it to her.

She sips at the water slowly until that cup is gone, and so is the next one he brings her. After the second cup her throat and mouth aren't quite so dry. Before she can try to speak again however the doctor comes into the room.

"Well hello Miss Chivari nice to see you awake at last. You had us very worried this last month. I don't want you to try and speak yet. I'm sure you can, but we just took out your breathing tube, and your throat will need another day or two to heal."

Doctor Wells is reading her chart as he speaks, and then he comes over to the side of her bed to read the machines she's still attached to. Once he finishes with that he sits in the chair next to her bed, and she experiences a feeling of dread when she sees the very serious look on his face.

"I need to speak with you. Would you like the others to leave the room while we talk?" She shakes her head no. They need to know, and she doesn't want to face this alone anyway. He just nods his head, and begins speaking.

"Yesterday while you were still unconscious we took some new scans to see where your cancer stands right now. The tumors on your lungs are now dangerously large. I know we discussed how dangerous it would be to do the surgery while you were weakened like this, but frankly now it's more dangerous to wait any longer. I believe we need to do the surgery now." He looks at Damon and Elijah.

"You are going to need to choose someone to make medical decisions for you when you are incapacitated. I assume from the amount of time they spend here that you would like it to be one of these two gentlemen. I'll give the three of you some time so you can talk it over, and I'll get someone to bring the surgery consent forms as well as the medical power of attorney. I would however suggest you make a decision as soon as you can. The more time passes the more dangerous this becomes."

"Actually the others will be here in a few minutes as well. I texted them as soon as Jessica woke up, but I think we can have a decision for you in about an hour." Damon tells the doctor then he looks over at Jessica and asks "is that ok with you Mystery?" She agrees with a nod of her head.

"Just be sure you don't exhaust her that won't help her chances." The doctor pointed out to Damon.

Damon nodded his head "absolutely."

Damon wasn't off by much it took about ten minutes for everyone to arrive at the hospital. Jessica decided it was a good thing Damon paid for a private room for her with all the people trying to squeeze into the room.

Everyone except Stefan hugged her as soon as they arrived. They all told her how glad they were that she was finally awake. After Elena had greeted her she went over to Damon, and kissed him whispering something Jessica couldn't hear. Whatever it was though made Damon smile, but she could tell he was faking the smile for some reason. It was almost enough to erase all the anger she had felt toward Elena before. Once the greetings were finished, and they all settled comfortably Damon took charge.

"Alright now that everyone is here I need to tell you all that the doctor was here right before you arrived, and he had some news about Mysteries condition. It seems the cancer is getting worse. The tumors are large enough now the he doesn't think the surgery can wait any longer." Damon informed them all.

"He also wants her to choose someone to make medical decisions for her if she becomes incapacitated, and can't make the decisions herself." He adds

Jessica presses the call button for the nurse while Damon is explaining to everyone what's going to happen today. When she walks in the room Jessica motions her over, and whispers that she wants to see her scans. The nurse looks at her funny because she obviously doesn't know she's a doctor, but says she'll ask Doctor Wells about it.

The doctor comes in with the scans very shortly after word, and when she looks at them she frowns. She looks at him, and says "when do you want to do this?"

He looks at her disapprovingly, but answers "this afternoon if we can."

She looks at the clock, and sees that it's only nine am so she nods her head in approval.

He nods back, and tells her he'll have someone come in right away with the paperwork. True to his word it only takes ten minutes for the consent forms to be signed, and her surgery is scheduled for three pm. She also fills out the paperwork for the person who will make medical decisions for her if she can't. All excluding the name. She says she'll call when she decides who it will be.

She looks around the room, and smiles. This is her family, and she is so grateful for it. She really never thought she would have this again, but she does and she's so sorry she may have to leave them.

They're all looking at her so she moves the head of her bed up so she can see everyone at once. When she can she looks at them, and says "Stefan is going to be making the medical decisions if I can't."

It causes the uproar she thought it would "What why?" Elena asks once they stop trying to talk over each other.

"Clam down Jesus. When have you not known me to have a good, and well thought out reason for the things I do?" She responds

"Oh I'd love to hear this please enlighten us. I can't wait to hear why you think this is a good idea." Damon says sarcastically.

"I think you all forget I was a surgeon before I moved here. I looked at the scans the doctor took. With the size of the tumors this surgery has a very small chance of success." Everyone in the room is shocked by this.

Alaric clears his throat, "but when you told us about the surgery you said the odds where good so why the change?"

"Yes they were then. The problem is that was months ago. The tumors are now twice the size they were then. Which means they're going to have to remove more lung tissue than when we talk about this the first time."

Everyone sits silently digesting this news for a few minutes before she sighs, and Damon looks at her and asks "there's more isn't there?"

"Yes because of how weak I am from the pneumonia, and other infections those odds are actually decreased. That brings them down to almost nothing."

Elena starts sobbing when she says this, and turns her face into Damon's chest.

"Ok but what does any of that have to do with why you would choose Stefan to make decisions for your care?" Caroline is the one to ask. She also has tears running down her cheeks, and is holding onto Matt's hand for dear life, but she's more composed than Elena.

Jessica sighs once more "I'm not quite finished with the bad news. Then I will explain. I'm also going to have a very high risk of other complications. Everything ranging from infection to stroke to brain damage. Basically even if I survive the surgery there's also a high risk I wouldn't come out of it the same person."

Elijah looks at the tear stained faces in the room, and realizes why she chose Stefan. "You're trying to protect us. That's why you chose him isn't it."

She smiles at him. "Being around for so long makes you quick on the uptake I see."

She looks around the room, and she's touched by how much they care about her which is why she made the decision she did.

"First of all I don't want to live in a hospital bed if it comes to that. Which remind me I want my organs donated if I die." There are protests at this statement, but she just continues.

"Everything they can use, and I mean everything. It's not like I'll need it at that point. The reason I chose Stefan is because he can let me go. The rest of you I know will try to keep me here as long as possible. It's not that I don't want to stay with you, but not like that. You'd take excellent care of me, and I know that. I don't want you to have to though. The other reason I chose Stefan is because I know he won't feel guilty if one of the decisions he makes ends in my death. It's likely that it will happen, and since I have the option of a proxy who won't feel like they just killed someone they care about. I've decided to use that option."

No one says anything for a long while after she has finished giving her reasoning. Finally Lexi says "that's what you want?" Jessica just nods her head.

She looks at Stefan and asks "Are you willing to do this? You can say no if you don't want to, and I'll choose someone else."

Stefan shrugs, but she sees some emotion she doesn't recognize cross his face and eyes. He sighs, and says "I'll do it. If you're sure you really want me to."

"Yes, thank you so very much." Is her relieved and grateful answer.

"There's one more thing I'd like to say before we get off this topic. Please as a favor to me if the worst does happen don't blame him. It's not fair to him if he does this for me, and then he gets blamed by the rest of you."

After that plea she fills in the name on the paperwork, and calls for the staff to come collect it.

"Now I would like to talk to each of you privately. Stefan if you would stay please."

After the others leave the room she turns to him. "I know we aren't the best of friends. I'm sorry about that really because you have no idea how grateful I am to you." She tells him.

"Grateful for what exactly?" he asks very confused.

"For everything you've done to help me since I arrived, and for doing everything you could to keep everyone as safe as possible. You're a good man Stefan. I may not like the way you go about it, but I want you to know I think you're a very good man. I'm sorry for what I've asked you to do."

"It's alright Jessica let me do this for you. I've hurt you enough. Let me try to make it right." He smiles at her.

"Could you please send in Bonnie next" She asked him as he stood.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and answered. "Of course I will. Good luck Jessica."

Bonnie walks into the room, and seats herself in the chair on the right side of the bed. Jessica has noticed everyone takes that chair except for Damon he sits on the left side. It's like they all unconsciously leave it open for him. She shakes her head at that ridiculous thought, and looks at the girl sitting next to her.

"Bonnie I know we don't always get along, and we almost never agree on things. I want you to know that even so I love you just as much as Elena or Caroline."

Bonnie chokes out an absolutely shocked "What."

Jessica smiles at her, and says "Bonnie your family just as much as any of the others. Just because you don't get along or agree with someone in your family doesn't make you love them any less."

She takes Bonnie's hand as she continues "do you know what I admire the most about you?"

Bonnie shakes her head a baffled look still on her face "no."

"You never compromise what you believe in. No matter who disagrees with you or what it costs you. If you believe something is right you stand up for it, and you don't let anything stand in your way. Never lose that Bonnie. It's rare in this world full of people willing to compromise when things get to hard."

"Now I want you to do one thing for me if you will please?"

"I'll try." Bonnie answers.

"Try to stop blaming yourself for what happened to your grams. I know it's hard, but I'd like you to realize that she knew what she was risking. What happened was no one fault. Hearts give out unfortunately. I wish it was otherwise, but it's not."

"Everyone knows I blame Damon for that." Bonnie says quickly.

"Yes, but I know your lying. So please stop. It wasn't your fault. It was no one fault." Jessica repeats.

"I'll try. How did you know?" Bonnie asks crying.

"I know what guilt looks like Bonnie. Especially the guilt of living when someone you love is dead, and you think it should have been you instead."

Bonnie is still crying. Jessica tugs until Bonnie stands. Then she tugs again until Bonnie is close enough she can wrap her arms around her. She holds her stroking her hair until the crying stops.

Bonnie stands once she's able, and smiles as she sends the next person in.

She also speaks with Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, Matt and Lexi. Just a few parting words to each of them.

When Elijah walks into the room she has to swallow the lump that has formed in her throat. He looks at her sadly and speaks. "I know I told you I wouldn't speak with you about this again, but I feel the need to this one last time. Won't you please reconsider Jessica we're all going to miss you terribly if you don't."

"You know how I feel about this Elijah. I don't want it. That probably makes me seem very weak, but I don't care. You'll all still have each other, and it will have to be enough."

"I don't think we will actually." He counters shaking his head.

"You have become the heart of this little group, and I don't think it will last without you. Not intact at least. They will try I'm sure, but with you gone the differences will separate them. You are what reminds them that the differences don't mean they should give up on one another. Without you to do that it won't last." He takes her hand after his opinion is made known, and continues.

"We need you Jessica much more than you realize I think." He looks at her, and she can see that he wholly believes every word he's saying.

"I don't want to die Elijah. I don't want to leave any of you. I will fight with every ounce of my strength to stay with you all, but not as a vampire. I don't want to live forever. I just can't." She tells him fighting back the tears that are threating to fall.

She looks at him, and asks. "If you think that they will give into the differences between them than I have to ask you a favor. Will you please be the one to remind them that they need each other? That their differences are what make them so strong together. That they are a family, and no matter what happens you don't give up on your family."

Elijah sighs. "Of course I will, but I'm not sure they're going to listen to me the way they do you. I think Jessica that with you gone we will lose Damon all together. I am not sure he'll be able to handle the pain. He loves you. You're the only person in his life who has always put him first. Who chooses him over all others. Who loves him unconditionally, and I don't know that he'll deal with it very well. If we lose him it's just a matter of time before the others follow."

Jessica shakes her head and chuckles humorlessly "Oh Elijah he's not going anywhere. He may be upset for a bit, but as long as he has Elena that's all that matters to him. I'm his friend, and he cares about me I don't doubt that at all. Elena though she is his world. The sun rises, and sets with her as far as he's concerned. So as long as they have each other it will be fine."

She looks at him, and smiles. "Besides I have faith in you. I also think you over estimate my importance. Most of the people here are here because they care for Elena. I just benefit from being important to her. Their care for her is what keeps them together as it should."

Elijah grimaces. "You don't know how wrong you are my friend. Take it from someone who has been around a very very long time. Elena is important, but she doesn't have the maturity needed for that task. Just look at how she dealt with her feelings for Damon. She ignored them to try, and avoid being like Kathrine instead of facing them as she should have. Bonnie and she are another example. Instead of trying to see things from her point of view she simply gets angry, and then avoids her. I could go on, but I think I've made my point. She is eighteen, and still needs some time to grow up."

"True but it's not about that they'll stay because they all love her. They'll stay in case she needs protection. They'll stay because she loves them as well, and that's what's really important." Jessica tells him.

Elijah stands, and starts to pace. "You may be correct, but I think you're missing something important in your assessment."

Jessica tilts her head to side curiously, and asks "what's that."

Elijah looks at her sadly "You say you don't want immortality because you don't want to have it alone correct."

Jessica nods "yes."

"You wouldn't have to be alone." He continues to look at her like he's willing her to understand some deeper meaning to the words. Then sits and takes her hand in his. She studies the look on his face, and it only takes her a few moments to grasp what he's trying to tell her.

"Elijah I…" she stops because she has no idea what to say to him.

When she tries to speak again he stops her with a finger pressed gently against her lips. "Out of everyone in our little makeshift family I am the most aware of how you feel, but I am not asking you to change your feelings. I would just ask you to think about if there could be something else for you and I."

After he's finished speaking he stands and walks out of the room. Jessica doesn't try to stop him. Honestly she's to stunned to do much of anything. However she shakes herself out of her stupor when Damon comes in, and sits next to her. He takes her hand in his, and clears his throat.

Jessica is startled by the action especially considering the look on his face. Damon is nervous, and she doesn't recall ever seeing him nervous before.

"Mystery please let me give you some of my blood. I don't want to lose you. I know you keep telling everyone you don't want to be a vampire, but please don't do this to me."

She smiles at him because she loves him, and because she knows he's not giving himself enough credit. He'll make it through this. He has Elena to help him after all.

"Damon you'll be fine Elena will help you, and so will the others if you let them. You don't need me. I know it will hurt you when I'm gone, and I'm very sorry for that, but you will get through it. I know you will."

He gets angrier as she's speaking, and when she's finished he says "I don't want them to help me through this! I want you to be here. Please don't do this."

She uses as much strength as she can muster to lift her hand up, and caress the side of his face. "Damon you knew I would die eventually. Even without the cancer I would have gotten old and died. I'm sorry it's so soon, but that's just life."

Damon stands, and turns to look at her. "Well I refuse to just sit here, and wait for you to die. If that's what you want fine I don't care. I'm done with you. You're such a selfish bitch."

With that parting shot he turns and walks out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry that this update took so very long. Unfortunately, life sometime gets in the way of writing. I hope updates won't take so long again.

Chapter 13

Damon continues down the hall. He doesn't even pause until he reaches the parking lot. Even when he hears the others calling after him me just continues to walk. He has every intention of getting as far away as he possibly can, but even as angry as he is he can't bring himself to go farther away than just outside the hospital entrance. Once he's outside he paces until he finally clams down.

Once he's a bit calmer the last words he said really register with him, and he starts cussing up a storm. Did he just call Mystery a selfish bitch? His Mystery? What the hell had been going through his mind Mystery was the most unselfish person he had ever met in his entire existence.

She was the only person who had ever stood up for him. The only one who accepted him for who he was without judgement. Then he scoffed at himself of course he would do something like this. He always ruined everything good in his life, that was just what he did. It's what he's always done.

He was just so angry. Didn't she realize how much he needed her, how much he relied on her, how much she meant to him.

He was startled at that thought. It was a real possibility that she didn't know any of those things. He had never told her. So, while she could guess at how he felt about her, (and with how well she knew him that guess would probably be spot on) she couldn't really be positive about it.

That revelation had him turning around and heading back toward her room. He was going to make sure that she knew how much he needed her around, and if that didn't work then he was going to give her some of his blood even if she would hate him for it. He refused to lose her. It just wasn't going to happen no matter what it took.

Mystery had once told Stephan that he was the type of person who would do anything for the people he cared about, and she was right. That meant that he was sure as hell not going to lose the best friend he ever had without doing everything in his power to stop it, whether she liked it or not.

The tears started the moment Damon walked out of her room. Was he, right? Was she just being selfish? What about Elena could she really leave her if there was a choice? She realized in that moment how this would seem to Elena. Elena would feel abandoned, and maybe she would be right to feel that way.

Poor Elena had already lost so much. So many of the people who were supposed to take care of her. First her parents and then her aunt. It would devastate her to lose Jessica now.

At that moment, Jessica was so angry with herself. What had she been thinking? She was wallowing in self-pity over her poor broken heart, it was pathetic. When had she turned into this person. Granted she had never really been in love before, but that was no excuse for the way she had been acting.

Maybe Elijah was right. Eternity was a very long time. If she gave herself long enough it was possible she could get over Damon. She owed it to the people she now considered her family to at least try. If it really became too much she could always chose to die later.

All these thoughts had run quickly through her head and she had mostly made her decision by the time Elena came into the room. She looked at the girl she considered her own, and realized just how much of a toll her illness was taking on Elena.

"How are you feeling?" Elena questioned.

"Better than I was, but still not all that great. Elena I'm going to ask you a question please give me an honest answer. If the decision was yours would you want me to take the risk of becoming a vampire?" Jessica waited patiently for an answer as Elena was obviously stunned by the question.

"Yes, absolutely yes. I would want you with me no matter what if it was my choice." Elena said

"Alright it's decided then." Jessica smiled.

As soon as the words left her mouth the others were all in the room again. All but Damon she was so disappointed he wasn't there, and there were tears in her eyes again. However, she absolutely refused to let them fall. Her family was worried enough without seeing she was upset.

Everyone was so much happier than they had been when she had first explained everything to them. All of them looked like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Maybe Elijah had been right about more than one thing, and she was more important to them she realized.

"Alright the first thing we're going to need to do is get me home." Jessica mused.

She looked at Elijah "would you please go and find the doctor."

It took a good while to convince Doctor Wells that yes this was what she wanted, and she was aware of exactly what the consequences of leaving would mean for her. She finally won the argument when she pointed out that she had in fact graduated from medical school, and had practiced for several years. She knew exactly what would happen to her. Once he finally left the nurse came in with the paperwork she needed to sign herself out of the hospital against medical advice.

Once she was dressed and ready to leave Damon came walking into the room. He looked confused of course expecting her to still be in bed, and getting ready for the surgery. "What's going on? He asked Jessica.

"I'm going back to the boarding house." She replied.

"Why? I thought they were going to do the surgery soon. Shouldn't they be getting you ready?"

"I've decided not to have the surgery Damon. I'm going to do what I should have done when the cancer got this advanced." Jessica told him with a playful wink.

Damon looked confused for another moment and then his face cleared, and he smiled more brightly than she had seen since the night she told everyone about the cancer. "You're going to let us turn you." He breathed

"Yes, Damon you are going to get your way again." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "The things I do to make the lot of you happy I swear."

Then she laughed and everyone else joined her until her laughter turned to a wracking cough, and they saw that she once again had blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

She smiled tiredly at the room "It might be a good idea to do this soon. "the tumors certainly aren't getting any smaller, and the infection isn't entirely gone either."

A few hours later she was happily back at the boarding house, and tucked into her own bed. Looking around at the familiar surroundings all she could think was it's nice to be home.


End file.
